Star Wars What if Series
by JainaSolo781
Summary: What if Garm Bel Iblis had a wife that was a rejected Jedi, and what if Anakin had given up his life in the Jedi order for Padme.


**Prologue**

Senator Padme Amidala looked out among the battle raging on the core planet Coruscant; she knew that the war had reached its worst when she heard that droids have infiltrated the planet. She has once or twice seen Master Windu of the Jedi order battling an actual Vulture droid. Padme sat there; she had heard rumors that Jed Knight Anakin Skywalker was dead. She didn't believe it, he was her husband and he wouldn't die so easily. She heard a loud bang, and then her droid threepio babbling. She got up and ran over there.

"Senator, we must evacuate the premises. "Said Captain Typho.

"No, we must help the other Senators" Padme instructed as she dragged C3PO out the door.

Iris Bel Iblis and her five year old son where walking through the smoking hallway, blaster fire was coming her way. She ignited her emerald green lightsaber and deflected the bolts.

"Mom! Watch out. OOOOOOOF!" She heard Jag scream, just then she looked behind herself and Jag was missing.

"JAG!" Iris force pushed all of the droids back; the rubble was creating more smoke. She tried to see through, finding her son was near impossible. Iris had to continue on she would first get to the other side to see if she could find her son.

Padme continued up the hallway, many Senators had already evacuated, she hoped she would at least find someone, if she and Typho were bombarded by droids, they wouldn't stand a chance. Just then she heard a kid screaming.

"HELLO? MOM! Is anyone there?"

"Typho, over there." Padme pointed to where she heard the scream. She saw a little boy, about five, he looked familiar. "Jag?" She recognized him as Senator Bel Iblis' son. "Where's your dad?" She asked as she neared the boy huddled in a corner.

"Senator Amidala! He's on Corellia; I am here with my mom." Jag said as he got up. He had bruises and scratches all over.

"Om my, what happened to you?" Padme asked.

"Part of the wall fell on me, there are a lot of Battle Droids here, and my mom was battling a bunch when a stray bolt hit the wall." Jag said leading the Senator out. Just then the sound of thousands of blaster bolts sounded around the building, the outline of a green lightsaber flashed around. A figure flipped back and landed as the last droid went down.

"MOM!" Jag ran over to the figure.

"Jag, don't you dare leave my side again, you understand?" Iris asked her young son. She hugged him tightly, till he complained.

"Yes, come on, Senator Amidala found me, we need to help everyone get out of the building." Jag said as she was led to the Senator.

"Senator Amidala, A pleasure at last." Iris bowed to the Senator.

"So how do we get out of the Senate complex to the safety zone?" she asked.

"I hoped you would have a plan to be honest, but I guess I can make it up as we go." Iris said "This way," She led them out. As they got to the hanger bay in the Senate Complex, there were many Senators hurrying there. Iris saw guards retreating with the other Senators.

"Jag, you get on the ship with the other Senators" Iris knew what she had to do.

"But mom, you could get killed." Jag pleaded.

"Jag, you stay with the other Senators" Iris knelt and took him by the shoulders "Now Jag, I have already explained to you and so has your father. I work on the battle field, you know that, now I am going to go, take apart droids and you are going to the safety complex." Iris kissed him on the forehead and watched as Jag walked with the other Senators and Iris felt saddened. She looked at Jags green eyes that were like hers. She saw him shed a tear before the hatch closed and the Senators left. Iris straightened up and walked to the hatch."You can all go now; I can take it from here." She watched as everyone left. The doorway was starting to open; Iris took lightsaber hilt off the belt and ignited it. When the doorway opened completely, she fought hard, soon many droids were circling around her; Iris looked up and saw her sons and many other faces staring through view ports. She smiled feebly, and deactivated her lightsaber and knelt down. Iris endured the blaster fire of many bolts. She fought conciseness but when she felt her sons shock, anger and melancholy she couldn't handle it. Just then she felt the droids firing at others and the sound of lightsabers deflecting the bolts. Iris saw a purple blade and knew everything was in control; she passed out from the pain. She felt through the force for her son, and only felt sadness.

**Table of Contents**

**Chapter 1: The Return **

**Chapter 2: The Heroes Secret Revealed**

**Chapter 3: The First Day Back**

**Chapter 4: The Truth Comes Out**

**Chapter 5: The Ends of a Hard Day**

**Chapter 6: Lies Unfold**

**Chapter 7: Reasons for Lying**

**Chapter 8: Trouble in the Senate**

**Chapter 9: The Enemy Revealed**

**Chapter 10: A Month's Passing**

**Chapter 11: Mischievous Ways**

**Chapter 12: The Plan**

**Chapter 13: For Every Action there is an Equal and Opposite Reaction**

**Chapter 14: The Start of a New Beginning **

**Chapter 15: 4 Months Later**

**Chapter 16: The Hunt Begins**

**Chapter 17: Home Sweet Home**

**Chapter 18: The Ending**

**Chapter 1; The Return**_**; 1 MONTH LATER; Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi, are returning from rescuing the Chancellor after his kidnapping last month.**_

The shuttle had reached the Senate building and Anakin could see Master Windu and a dozen Senators waiting to welcome the Chancellor-and to assure themselves of the Chancellor's safety. There was no time for more argument.

"Then you owe me" Anakin told his master Obi-wan Kenobi. "And not just for saving your skin for the tenth time"

"Ninth time" Obi-wan corrected

"That incident on Cato Neimoidia doesn't count" Anakin rolled his eyes, and Obi-wan smiled. "See you at briefing"

Anakin couldn't help smiling back, but his smile faded as he followed the Chancellor out the door of the shuttle. He was no hero this time, no matter what Obi-wan said. _A hero wouldn't have done what I did._

Mace Windu stepped forward to greet Chancellor Palpatine. They exchanged a few stiff words, and the attending Senators surrounded the Chancellor, congratulating him on his safe return.

Anakin watched for a moment feeling lost. Behind him he heard a sudden string of beeping and then a fussy voice said sternly "It couldn't have been that bad. Don't exaggerate."

C-3PO! If the protocol droid was there, surely Padme had come, too. Forgetting his depression, Anakin studied the mob of Senators, searching for his wife.

He didn't see her. He took a step forward, and the Senators began moving away from the landing platform, into the Senate office building. Senator Bail Organa of Alderaan saw him and left the crowd around Palpatine to join Anakin. Together they followed the rest.

"The Senate cannot thank you enough," Bail told Anakin. "The end of Count Dooku will surely bring an end to this war and an end to the Chancellor's draconian security measures."

Anakin winced, but the Senator's words made him feel a little bit better. He knew it had been wrong to kill Dooku when he was helpless, but perhaps it wasn't as awful as he thought. Chancellor Palpatine seemed to think it had been necessary, and if Bail was right and Dooku's death ended the war, billions of beings would live instead of being killed in the endless battles. Surely that made a difference? _And I'll_ _never break the Jedi Code again _he promised himself. Just thinking that made him happier.

Bail was waiting patiently for Anakin's response. Hastily, Anakin reviewed the Senator's last comment in his mind. "The fighting is going to continue until General Grievous is spare parts," He told Bail. "The Chancellor is very clear about that."

Bail frowned and started to say something else, but Anakin was no longer listening. He sensed something, someone nearby following them. He sensed-

"Excuse me" he said to Bail, and started for the row of giant columns that lined the hallway.

"Certainly" The Senator said to his back.

Anakin slipped into the shadows behind the pillar. He was sure-yes! He turned and Padme slid into his arms.

Anakin forgot about Dooku, Palpatine and everything else. Holding Padme, kissing her, he felt complete again.

When they broke the kiss at last Padme echoed his thoughts. "Thank goodness you're back. I'm whole again."

_Whole _"I missed you, Padme. I've missed you so."

She shivered n the circle of his arms. "There were whispers that you'd been killed. I've been living with undesirable dread." She clung to him, as if to assure herself that he was real.

Anakin took hold of her shoulders and gave her a little shake. "I'm back. I'm all _right_."

Padme smiled, and he pulled her back into his arms, wanting her close. "It seems as if we have been apart for a lifetime," he went on. "And we might have been- If the Chancellor hadn't been kidnapped, I don't think they would have ever brought us back from the outer rim sieges." He started to kiss her again but she pulled away.

"Wait, not here" she said.

"No, here!" Anakin said reaching for her again. She didn't know how much he needed her right now – her calm acceptance, her love. She didn't know about Dooku. "I'm tired of this deception. I don't care if they know we're married."

"Anakin, don't say things like that," Padme chided. "You're important to the Republic, to ending this war." She smiled reassuringly, as if she sensed his distress. "I love you more than anything," she said softly, "but I won't let you give up your life as a Jedi for me."

"I've given my life to the Jedi Order," Anakin said slowly, meaning every word. "But I'd only give up my life for you"

"I wouldn't like that" Padme said thoughtfully, and grinned at him. "I wouldn't like that at all." Anakin reached for her but she slipped away. "Patience, my handsome Jedi. Come to me later"

She sidestepped again, but not quickly enough to avoid Anakin's Jedi reflexes. He held her close- and this time, with the pleasant shock of their meeting fading, he felt her trembling. "Are you all right?"

"I'm just excited to see you." Padme said, but her voice was too high and she avoided his eyes.

"That's not it" Disturbed, Anakin extended his Jedi senses. "I sense more. What is it? Tell me what's going on!"

To his distress Padme began to cry. "You've been gone five months," she said through tears. "It's been very hard for me; I have never felt more alone. There's-"

Anakin could stand it no longer. There was only one thing he could think of that Padme would be so reluctant to tell him. "Is there someone else?"

To his surprise- and relief- Padme stopped crying. "No!" she said with an angry sincerity that was impossible to mistake. "You still don't trust me, but nothing has changed."

"It's…. just that I've ever seen you like this."

"Nothing's wrong" Padme turned away for a moment, then looked back at him. "Something wonderful has happened." She hesitated, and Anakin thought _Wonderful? Then why were you so frightened? Why were you crying? _And then she took a deep breath and went on "I'm….Annie, I'm pregnant."

Anakin felt his mouth drop open. "That's, that's wonderful" his words betrayed him._ I won't be there for the baby; I won't be there for Padme because I will be with the Jedi. What if I really left the Jedi order? The republic needs me, not necessarily the Jedi. I can do my part by helping when they need it. I will be there to watch my child grow up. I have to do this._ "Padme, you know I can't just sit there and watch you raise our child on your own, I think now I can leave the order."

"Anakin, No! I told you I wouldn't like it if you gave up your-"

"I'm not just giving up my life Padme, I am gaining a new one, one where I am a husband and a father, and it is a lot better because I will be there for you, you won't have to worry any more about if I die or not in the middle of a battle. I am doing this for us" He kissed her on the forehead. "I will be back." Anakin turned and walked away.

A tall slender woman with black hair and piercing green eyes walked onto the landing platform. Iris had been in the medical facility for a month, when the droids attacked the Senate building she was overwhelmed with blaster bolts. She managed to pull through, but her family wasn't allowed to come and visit her. But now she was back to normal health, Jag and her husband Garm Bel Iblis, were waiting. She went over to their craft and Jag came over and jumped into a hug. Iris was overjoyed at having her little boy back in her arms.

"I knew I shouldn't have left you back there mom." Jag jumped down and let his father hug her.

"I shouldn't have left you two there, I am very sorry Iris." Garm let her go. "After you?" He held the door open to his speeder. Jag was seated in the back and like always Iris at the controls.

"It's good to be outside again, they didn't need to keep me there for a whole month you know?" Iris said.

"Yeah right, bet you have scars all over yourself, you see honey, when a wall falls down on you, you need time to recover." Garm said smiling a little. "I look forward to making sure you are completely healed" he winked at her.

"Did any Senators die?" Iris asked steering toward the rejuvenated Senate building.

"Nope, no one." Garm replied. "Go ahead and park down there." Garm pointed to an empty space.

Iris landed and took a look around; it was the same place where she encountered the lot of droids. Iris shook the memory from her mind. As she landed Jag hopped out and waited for his parents to get out.

"Wait till you see how they redid our apartment mom, it looks so cool!" Jag kept talking about what new things were going on in the building when a thought popped into Iris' mind.

"Garm, does the Chancellor want me to get back to work immediately?" She loved her work, commanding a Republic Gunship was what she wanted to do with her life.

"No, he says get back whenever you are ready, not to mention you have a month of mental healing to go through so you will be set in another month." Garm prepared for the worst.

"Okay then." They walked silently the rest of the way. When they approached the newly made apartment Iris opened it and walked through.

"Wow!" she exclaimed. "This looks amazing." There was more space, an aquarium, two sets of seating furniture and a Mandolorian table that was hooked to the holo-network. On the party deck, there was outside seating, and then there were four rooms. One was her and Garm's, the second was Jag's, the third was Garm's office, and the fourth was empty. Iris decided to ask later about why it was empty; she finally realized how hungry she was. For the first time in a long time they sat down and ate together like an actual family.

**Chapter 2; the Hero's Secret Revealed**

Anakin had just broken to Padme the news that he was going to come clean about their marriage. Or at least that he was married and his wife is expecting. Anakin neared the Temple; he knew that there was a council meeting in session. It was the perfect opportunity; he would walk in unannounced and tell the entire council. What he would do after that was the true mystery. He landed the speeder in the temple's hanger and started for the council chamber. He got out of the turbo lift and walked straight in.

"Young Skywalker, what do you think you're doing?" this came from Mace Windu.

"I have some information I feel that the whole council will want to hear." Anakin waited for nods of approval. "I am married" he didn't wait for the shock to settle in, so he continued. "I am married and my wife is expecting, and I will allow you to deliberate on my future, but till then I am going to go spend some much needed time with the woman I love." He took of his robe and laid it on the clean tile floor and walked out. He was starting to feel his tension drift away; he slowly started to feel the joy of the news settle in. He was going to be a father. He was going to have a child with the woman he loves most dearly. Anakin smiled, for the first true time in a while, he was going to be a father.

Padme was tired; she sat there waiting for Anakin to return. She checked the nearest chrono, it read _2200_ hours. She rolled her eyes and set off for the bedroom. She went to bed and slept, what felt like seconds later she awoke seeing Anakin there with what looked like a large ring. He was smiling she got up, her chrono said _2256_ hours. She had been asleep 56 minutes, _good to know_ she thought.

"What took you so long?" She asked getting up. Her eyes adjusting to the darkness saw a fairly big ring in Anakin's hand.

"I didn't do this right last time, and this time I will. Padme, will you give me the honor and re-marry me, a big wedding that your entire family could be at. One of your dreams in fact." Anakin asked with pure glee in his Ice blue eyes.

"What?" Padme asked. "Anakin the wedding we had was fine, I can even wear the ring that you always wore but, re-marry? I don't know that seems a little far-fetched don't you think?"

"No, come on Padme, just fine isn't good enough; we can actually have a wedding where all your friends and family could come. I know you want this," Anakin finished.

"Fine, I would rather just tell..."

"No you wouldn't then you would have to explain why you couldn't tell them." Anakin corrected her.

Padme looked into his eyes. Something was different about him. She put her hands on his shoulders, he wasn't wearing his shirt. She laughed a bit. "Where's your shirt?"

Anakin laughed too. "I don't wear them to bed anymore, not enough room to move around. You should try it sometimes. I know it would make me very, very happy" Anakin smiled, he put the ring on her nightstand and climbed over her to his side of the bed. "Oh, how I miss this bed. Now, tell me something, will you be considering the no shirt to bed thing, or something else that is just as pleasing?" Anakin laughed at the fact he had no reply, he turned once more and went to sleep. He slept a dreamless sleep.

**Chapter 3; the First Day Back**

Iris woke with a startle, she had a nightmare, and it was one where she relived the day where she almost got killed. She looked over and Garm was still sleeping. Iris lay back down, pushed the thought out of her head and tried to get back to sleep. She sat up again, her chrono read _0237 _great, she wouldn't get back to sleep and there was nothing to do. She got up and walked out to another terrace in this vast apartment. She looked over the stars of Coruscant, it looked beautiful. Iris started to feel tired so she went back to her room and slept. The dreams started to return and Iris chose to sleep through them, relive it to find her mistakes. The dream was pure agony, a hell worse than all others. She woke again, not on her own intentions but that of her husband.

"Hey, you want to take Jag to school? I have a meeting to hold here." Garm said.

"Oh, yeah, sure, let me get ready." Iris felt worse, if possible. She felt as if she was now experiencing the pain that she went through when Coruscant was attacked. She stepped into the refresher. When she got out she dressed in her military fatigues and looked at her scar. It was an obvious one, running all down her left cheek. She got over the permanent mark and walked out of the refresher. When she went out to the living center Garm and Jag were talking. Iris went sat down next to Jag.

"Dad, it isn't that easy, they expect a kid to do their work when they have an excuse not to. It's madness." Jag complained.

"Jag, you didn't do your work did you?" Iris asked. Jag looked down to the floor.

"No, but I am almost done, do you think we can be a little late?"

"No, you didn't do the work so you live with the consequences; now go get the rest of your things." Jag got up and walked to his room.

"A little harsh don't you think?" Garm said.

"You, shut up. Make me get up; I thought I was supposed to be recovering." Iris said this seriously so he would get the point.

"Come on, mental recovery, not physical. You are fine aren't you?" Garm asked.

"Yeah sure I am" Jag walked out with his bag. "Come on Jag, let's go."

Padme woke up early; Senator Bel Iblis was holding a meeting with her, Senators Organa and Motham. She dressed and went back to the room. She picked up the ring from last night. She looked at it and gave in; she put it on her left ring finger. It felt right for it to be there. She went over to Anakin's sleeping body. She wrote on a piece of flimsy, _going to a meeting, be back soon._ She put it down and left.

Iris was driving back to her apartment. She dropped of Jag and was ready to go back to sleep. She parked in her normal space at the hanger bay and got out. The cleaning crew was still there. _Odd_ Iris thought as she walked pass them, she was unable to see what they were cleaning, but it had to be one hell of a stain. Iris felt like she was getting sicker, she was already losing her complexion. As she got to her apartment she opened the door and walked though. She felt all the color drain from her face as she set her gaze on Senator Amidala. It was the same senator that she met that horrible day. Iris shuddered and when Garm looked up he smiled.

"Ah, I guess introductions are in order. This is my wife, Colonel Iris Bel Iblis. Iris this is, Senators Bail Organa, Mon Motham and Pad-"Iris cut him off.

"Padme Amidala, I know, I met her about a month ago." As if it was even possible, more color drained from Iris; face. Garm stared at her.

"If you would excuse me for a moment." Garm took Iris by the elbow and led her out of the room

Padme and the others were sitting there, Garm just left with his sick looking wife into another room.

"The poor woman," Senator Motham said first. "Did you see the color rain from her face when she saw you Padme?" Motham asked.

"Yeah, I think when she sees something that reminds her of the day the Senate was infiltrated she loses it." Padme at last stopped hiding her engagement ring.

"Well, she needs to recover. I think that it was a bad idea for Garm to invite us here, especially since his wife is unstable." Senator Organa said then he saw the ring on Padmé's hand. He smiled at her in a, I will congratulate you later, nod.

"How do you feel?" Garm asked.

"I feel as good as I look." Iris said shaking a little and sitting down.

"Well, you need to pull through, you are supposed to be having a mental recovery, it shouldn't impact you like this." Garm said sitting next to her. Iris didn't know why but she was starting to well in anger, anger above all others.

"Well, too bad so sad" Iris shouted getting up a little shakily. Garm got up to help her.

"Don't yell at me! What's the matter with you?" Garm started to raise his voice.

"What's the matter with me? You HAVE to be KIDDING me!" Iris' eyes grew cold "About a month ago, 40 droids shot me down and crumbled a wall down on top of me, just because I pull through on other things doesn't mean I would pull through on something like this." Iris turned on her heals to walk out. More colored drained from her face as she walked to the door. When she got to the door she used to force to crumble it, she made it slide and hit her husband.

"OWWWW!"

Iris felt the shock of the other Senators and felt one, Bail, get up to go and help Garm, she continued on her way out. She checked her chrono, it was almost time to pick up Jag, and she must have driving around for hours. As she continued down to her speeder, she saw the cleaning crew give up and walk away; she saw a huge red stain there, her blood. More and more color drain from her face. When she got to the speeder she had the top put up. She got to Jag's school within minutes and decided to rest till he got out.

"Word to the wise Garm, never hassle your wife. Especially if she is sick." Bail said as he helped Garm over to a seat,

"She isn't sick, just shaken up is all." Garm said sitting down near all the others.

"Well, her face said it all, it was the palest face I have ever seen," Senator Motham said.

"Well, it was nothing, did she break my leg, the pain is excruciating."

"No, there is no mark on your leg what so ever," Bail said. "I can take you to the medics so that they get something to soothe the pain." Bail offered.

"Okay, but I think we are good for today right? We can finish this later on." Garm asked.

"Oh, of course" Padme said very relieved. She was walking back to her apartment trying to avoid the others fearing she would have to say she was indeed engaged. Padme walked through relieved that she could rest for a while. Though she had a fairly small surprise inside. Anakin was sitting on a stool and one of her handmaids, Tekla, was cutting his hair.

"What's going on?" Padme asked, a tad annoyed at how Anakin could just have someone cut his hair.

"Oh, well I was tired of the long hair so I asked Tekla if she could cut it down for me. Don't worry; she is doing a great job." Anakin got up with his finished hair cut and smiled. He seemed strangely calm for someone who got back about a day ago from five months of battle. Tekla saw Padme and bowed as she left.

"What's wrong Padme? You feel uneasy, are you alright?" Anakin asked coming over to her. Padme walked and sat down.

"Ummm, yes, I am fine, just had a long day." Padme leaned back, her back ached and her feet hurt.

"Alright, well, want to do something, I personally am bored. Who would have thought staying inside would be so boring." Padme looked at him angry. "I'm just kidding. I had nothing to do but get a haircut. How was your day?" This was how it should be, swapping stories of how each other's day was.

"I think I pushed someone into a nervous breakdown." As Padme said this, Anakin got a smile to his face. "I'm serious, on the day where we had that big evacuation because of the battle here on Coruscant, I found a little boy huddled in a corner, he was Senator Bel Iblis' son and when his mother found him, she used her lightsaber to cut through blocked passages so we could get to the landing platform. When we were there, droids were trying to break through a droid and she sent her son with the rest of the Senators onto the evacuation shuttles and when we got up and running a lot of Senators got to the viewport as did the boy, and we saw the woman look up, smile at her son, and deactivated her blade and endured the blaster fire." Padme said that last part in almost a whisper.

"It was horrible, her son screamed and then we couldn't see anything else. I heard that the some Jedi came in and got her out, there are also rumors that a wall crumbled on top of her. Her name is Iris Bel Iblis. I saw her today when she came into Senator Bel Iblis' apartment; she was pale, and when she saw me what little color that was in her face vanished." Padme got up and walked into her room. She realized that it was hot in there. "Anakin, why is it so hot in here?"

"Sorry, I just needed to feel comfortable; you always have it so cold in here." Anakin said following her in. He switched it back to the setting that Padme usually had it at. He watched as Padme changed into something that she felt was comfortable. "You're beautiful," Anakin said staring at her.

Padme smiled and sat next to him on the bed. She put her head on his shoulder. "I truly think that you leaving the order were a bad idea." As she said this Anakin smiled.

"I know, but I like it this way, I get to see you every day, I will get to be with you when the baby is born, and we can be a real family. I know that my mother would be proud of me if she were alive." Anakin was growing sad, whenever he talked about his mother the hole in his heart grew bigger.

"Anakin," Padme soothed, "you know that lingering on what happened to your mother will only make you angry again, and I never liked angry Anakin." Anakin calmed a bit.

"I know, I guess I just miss the action, I could have been taking my lightsaber and killed general grievous right now." His voice trailed off. "Padme, I killed Dooku."

"I know that" Padme reminded him.

"No, you don't know how. I cut his head off, he was defenseless and I killed him. I broke the code by doing it." Anakin grew sad again.

"Anakin, you made a mistake, it happens. Don't loiter on it; you thought that with his death, billions of lives would be saved. If I were in your position, I would have done the same thing."

Anakin got up and sat on the floor. "I know." He said "You look tired, you should sleep." Anakin got up and left the room.

Iris woke with a startle; Jag had just hopped into the speeder.

"Hi mom!" Jag sounded cheerful.

Iris started the speeder and took off; she was silent and just felt like sleeping.

"Did you sleep any?" Jag asked.

"No," Iris' tone even sounded tired.

"Oh, well, maybe you should have had Dad come pick me up. I am fine with any of you picking me up truthfully."

"I know, but your father was pre-occupied." Iris said.

"No offense or anything mom, but you look horrible." Jag said, his feelings said that it was true.

"That's what happens when you re-experience a fearful event." Iris chose her worse carefully because Jag also was there and saw his mother getting fired on by many droids. "In other words, I saw people and things that reminded me of what happened that day. I know it isn't that big of a deal, but I am still shaken by that. I wasn't afraid to die, but the fact that I lived made it even worse." Iris finally spoke her mind, she felt better.

They neared the Senate building and Iris decided to land the speeder on the new veranda, as the two got out, Iris realized how tired she was when she miss-stepped and fell.

"Mom! Are you okay?" asked a frightened Jag as he ran to her side.

"Yes, I just blacked out a moment." Iris got up and walked to the living center, the Senator's presences were still there, but were fading quickly. Iris chose the most comfortable couch and lied down. Before she realized it, she was drifting into a very deep sleep. No dreams, No premonitions, just blackness.

**Chapter 4; The Truth Comes Out**

"Dad, what happened to you?" Jag asked as his father stepped through the hatch limping slightly. Jag was sitting down by the couch, where his mother was in a deep sleep, teaching himself sabacc.

"Oh, nothing, just an illusion, how long has your mother been sleeping?" Garm asked coming in shaking his leg a little trying to take the pain out of the uninjured leg.

"About 3 hours, I don't wanna wake her though, when she picked me up she was awfully tired, so after she passed out on the Veranda, she came in and slept. Hasn't even stirred."

"She passed out?" Garm asked walking over kneeling by his son. Garm put his hand on Iris' forehead. She didn't have a fever, good. She was just run down by the day's events. "Well, she needs to wake up; she won't sleep tonight if she sleeps now. It is just like when you were little, she wanted to keep you asleep and she paid for it over night." Garm smiled at the young boy, he was holding up great for someone who went through all that he did.

"No," Jag said quietly. "She needs her sleep dad; I promised her that no one would wake her." Jag was whispering as to not wake his mother. He started getting angry, Garm stepped in and when he tried to shake Iris awake, Jag lost it. "I said No!" Jag force hurled his father out of the living center and onto the Veranda.

Iris woke troubled. She looked around and saw her son in a position that looked as if he force pushed something, she heard someone moan in pain.

"Jag!" Iris said getting up and running toward her son. She looked to the direction he was facing and Garm was lying flat on his back on the Veranda by the speeder. Iris ran over there. "Garm, are you alright?" Iris leaned in on her husband, he wasn't bleeding, and he was still conscious.

"Our boy, he." Garm took a deep breath. "Oww" Iris smiled a bit and helped him up.

"Come on, let's get you inside," Iris said leading him inside. "Jag, go to your room, I will talk to you in a second." She saw Jag look at his feet, his face was red and he walked fast to his room. Iris tended to her husband's wounds, there was nothing broken, just a sore back and a big bump on his head.

"Are you sure nothings broken?" He asked, "Everything hurts,"

"It's going to hurt" Iris chided. "I'm going to go check on Jag, he seems pretty shaken up." As Iris got up Garm pulled her back down to his side.

"Wait, I'm sorry for getting mad at you earlier today. I was out of line. Just wanted you to know" Iris patted him on the cheek and got up again. She went and walked into Jag's room. He was in a corner shaking, He looked up.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean too." Jag was crying. Iris walked over to him and sat down.

"Don't apologize; I have been waiting for you to show a force potential. I have a secret to tell you, can you keep this from your father?" Jag sniffed and nodded. "Okay, when you were born your father and I had a falling out."

"I know," Jag said. "I remember dad mentioning it."

"Yes and when I left to my original apartment, the Jedi came and informed me of your force sensitivity. I refused for you to go into the order; I remembered my life in the order. I had the feeling that you would be a cast away just like me. When they left I put a mental block in you that would keep you from showing force potential, well, until I thought you were ready anyway." Iris ruffled her sons brown hair. "Come on; let's go check on your dad." Iris got up and went out to the living area, Garm was standing up.

"You mentally blocked our sons force abilities! And then told him to keep it a secret! Especially from me!" Garm was raising his voice.

"Garm, I knew how you would have felt about it." Iris pleaded. "You have to understand."

"No! All I understand is that you kept something from me, I thought that our son had no force potential, I would have loved to see him grow up and become a Jedi." He said raising his voice.

"That is strictly the point! You wouldn't have seen him growing up; you would never see him again. I wanted to see him grow up! I wanted to raise and train him!" Iris wasn't angry per-say just annoyed that her husband could feel so personally about it. "Had I told you then I would still be living in my apartment and you would have never known Jag!"

"That doesn't matter, you should have told me."

"HEY!" Jag yelled. "What does it matter, I actually like growing up as a normal kid, it is actually something most of my friends envy. And dad, how could you have expected mom to hand me to the people that kicked her to the curb because she couldn't find a master, they made her life a kriffing nightmare." Jag had gone too far with those last words.

"Jag! You know better than to use that language!" Iris said, now she was mad, but mad at her son.

"Mom? Why does it matter, it isn't like it changes anything!" Jag defended himself poorly.

"Don't you dare talk to your mother like that Jag, now go to your room" Garm said, forgetting the argument that he was having with his wife.

"But!"

"You heard your father, now go" Iris told him. Iris and Garm sat down next to each other on the couch.

"I'm sorry Garm, I just figured it wouldn't have been such a big deal" Iris whispered.

"No need to apologize, I over-exaggerated on my feelings. I got too worked up." Garm put his hand on Iris' shoulder. She, for the first time ever, broke. She turned into him and started crying. "You're not okay, are you?" Garm asked, truly worried; for his wife had never cried before. Garm just held her close, it was good to finally get alone time with her.

Padme woke up about 3 hours after Anakin left for her to sleep. It was clearly still daytime on Coruscant, Padme got up and went to the window, she remembered that about 3 years ago Obi-wan Kenobi jumped out that window to go and find her assassin. Padme sighed at the word assassin, there were many occasions in her life where assassins tried to kill her, most of the time there was a Jedi there getting her out of the trouble, or they might have been the ones who got her into the trouble. Padme smiled and went out into the patio where only her and Anakin had access. She saw Anakin sitting there looking at a data-pad. For once he didn't have a smile on his face.

"What's wrong?" Padme asked coming to sit next to him.

"The council says that my services in the war will no longer be needed, and they are sending a speeder to take me to a ship port. They are going to try and get me off the planet." Anakin looked down. "You know that I will need to manage a way for them to leave." He looked into Padmé's eyes; his ice blue eyes were saddened.

"I have an idea, how long till they come?" Padme asked.

"They will arrive at 1800 hours." Anakin said. Padme looked at Anakin's chrono, it said 1730 hours.

"Alright, go away, anywhere. Just get out of here. When they get here I will inform them that you ran for it," Padme said.

"They won't believe you. Fairly speaking you aren't good at deception, not to mention Obi-wan will be coming as well." Anakin replied in a sour tone.

"Anakin, I am not good at deception with you, I can mask my feelings from other Jedi, even Obi-wan. That just means that you will have to be further away from here in an on the run fashion." Padme stood up "Now, go and start running." Padme order him.

"Padme, this isn't going to work." Anakin said.

"Look, I don't see another option, and I already told you I can't live without you, so you are going to go steal a speeder and fly to the other side of Coruscant, now go!" Padme watched as Anakin ran into the living area and left. Padme then went to change into a long green gown and left her hair down in curls. It was a simple and easy look. She looked at her chrono, 1759 hours. Padme took a deep breath when she heard a speeder land on the Veranda. Padme walked out into the living quarters.

"Senator, General Kenobi is here to see General Skywalker." Captain Typo informed Padme.

"Send him up Captain." Padme was ready, she was even pacing like she usually did when she was worried. The figure of Obi-wan Kenobi walked into the room and Padme did the normal greeting that she did when she meets him.

"Padme, where is Anakin?" Obi-wan asked quiet bluntly.

"I don't know, he left about an hour ago, I have no idea why. Obi-wan, what's going on?" Padme asked, she meant every word, in a sense at least.

"Padme, where is he? I know you know." Obi-wan asked again.

"Obi-wan, what's going on? I thought that the council could just let him go, why are you here to get him now?" Padmé's voice was very accusing.

"Padme, this isn't my decision, the council feels that he needs to be reminded of the consequences for breaking the code. I think that the council should just let Anakin be at peace, but he needs to come before the council, call him back here. I can help him get out of this situation."

"Okay," Padme opened the comlink. "Anakin, start coming back, Obi-wan knows a way to help you." Padme closed the connection and stared at Obi-wan, "Anakin is not going anywhere but back here when he returns from the temple. He doesn't care how many people have to disarm or kill to do so. Try and make that a point to the council." Padme got up and started pacing again.

"Is that what you do when you are worried? Or hiding something, by pacing?" he smiled a little.

"You sound like Anakin; he is worried that I am still hiding something from him." Padme said.

"Well, are you?" Kenobi asked.

Padme stared at him, a cold gaze so to say. "No!" Padme raised her voice a little.

"I didn't mean any offense-"Obi-wan were cut short when the two could hear a woman out front requesting entry and citing some very choice-full swear words.

"Senator Amidala, someone requesting to see you." Typho said with an edge in his voice.

"Fine, send her in." Padme said. In marches the last person Padme expected to see in her apartment.

"So, why is it that, that fiancée of yours was stealing my speeder?" Iris said, with cold green eye and a voice that was very angered. She had regained most of her complexion though she still seemed ghostly. "Well?" Iris stood waiting for a response. Padme stared at her in disbelief.

"I can't take responsibility for his actions." That was the only thing Padme could manage to say, either that or laughter cause Padme was doing her best to contain her laughter.

"I bet you can't if he gets a scratch on it I expect for a full reimbursement of credits, and I doubt a Jeti like him could manage." Iris turned on her heels and walked away.

"I know that woman." Obi-wan said. Padme couldn't help it any more, she started laughing. "Well, not like that." Obi-wan said thinking that she was laughing at what he said.

"Oh, it isn't that, it is just that earlier today, I made that woman turn into a ghost by reminding her of a near death experience and now she manages to barge in and yell at me with out wobbling or fainting" Padme took a deep breath and started to laugh again. "How do you know her?" Padme said when she finally composed herself, though she still felt like laughing.

"I remember I was in the temple about twenty and Qui-gon had just died. She was a 13 soon to be 14 year old youngling. She had yet to get a master so that meant that she was to be sent away to farm on a planet like Bandomeer. She was the only one to escape the planet, sneak back onto Coruscant and join militia forces. I remember thinking that I would have loved to have her as my padwan. She is still very strong in the force." Obi-wan finished sounding a little surprised. "She must have developed a deep hatred for the Jedi. "

Padme laughed a little bit more. "What gave that away? I'm sorry, I can't stop laughing." Obi-wan smiled.

"I figured, Anakin might think you aren't taking this seriously." Obi-wan chuckled a little. "So, what was her near death experience?" Obi-wan was back to being serious. Padme first recalled the event in her mind, and then her smile vanished immediately.

"The senate was under that attack from the droids, she got many of the Senators and her son to the evacuation ships. She sent her son aboard and dealt with the droids herself. 40 managed to surround her and she looked up to the view port of the last evacuation ship, smiled to her son, deactivated her lightsaber and endured the blaster bolts hitting her and was later crushed by a wall." Obi-wan also lost his smile.

"She must have remarkable power to have survived. Who got her out of the ruble?" He asked.

"I believe it was Master Windu." Padme turned to the door to see Anakin stepping in; his hair was crazy pointing in different directions.

"So, Obi-wan, what do you have in mind?" Anakin asked coming in and sitting down next to Padme.

"I am sorry Anakin, I don't I just need for you to come to the temple. I promise you that they won't send you off to farm at another planet, any thought of that would be hopeless. But they do want a full statement from you and how many other parts of the code you have broken, then they will try to take your lightsaber, what I want for you to say is 'I might not be a Jedi now, but there are still Separatists out there who think of me as a threat' then they won't take your lightsaber and you are free to leave." Obi-wan finished looking at the floor.

"Are you sure it'll work?" Anakin asked in almost a whisper.

"I am positive." Obi-wan smiled feebly "I need for you to come to the temple now." Obi-wan stood up and so did Anakin, he kissed Padme on the forehead and followed his former Master out.

**Chapter 5; The Ends of a Hard Day.**

Padme watched her husband leave; only feeling fear. She couldn't shake the terrible thoughts of What if. She knew better than to linger on the thought because that would mean he wouldn't return. She was being silly, of course he would return. To get her mind off of that she decided to go back to the moment when Iris walked in, she smiled again. The woman must have recovered since the early morning. That was good. She looked at her chrono and when she saw what it said, she realized how tired she was. Padme walked into her room, changed back into her nightgown and went to sleep.

Iris was still slightly mad as she made her way back to her apartment, not about her speeder being stolen by a Jedi, but that when she saw Senator Amidala, she still had that color draining feeling. She wasn't supposed to have that anymore. Iris checked her chrono; she realized that everyone was asleep. After all it was 2100 hours. When Iris returned to her home, she went to sleep instantly; she would go to the refresher and change in the morning. Iris felt she was ready to return to her work. After all, she never was a good house wife; she smiled at the thought before she went to sleep.

When Iris finally woke she felt stiff, she opened her eyes and saw Garm getting dressed. Iris tried to move, but couldn't. She decided that she didn't have the time for this and called on the force to get up. As she stood up she saw that nothing was holding her there. Confused she turned to her husband.

"Why can't I move?" She asked, worry crept into her voice.

"What are you talking about? You got up just fine." Garm said questioned looking at her with a confused expression.

"No, I didn't I used the force, now, what is going on?" Iris asked again. Garm smiled and started laughing.

"Look, maybe it might be the fact that, that outfit is cutting off you're circulation." Garm came over and started to cut off the different parts of her uniform and Iris smiled a little too.

"I think you were right." Iris stepped out of her clothing and for the first time saw the scars that were left behind.

Garm wasn't smiling. "I didn't realize that you're wounds were that bad, seeing whereas you were only in that medical facility for one month." Garm moved closer and ran his hand against one of the bigger scars along her torso. Iris shook her head and stepped into the refresher. It was beginning to be too much for her. The scars were the worst memory of it she had. It made the Senator seem like nothing. Then a thought came to her, why is it that she has a problem with that Senator and not with her son? Iris decided not to linger on that. As she stepped out of the refresher she saw a new pair of Colonel Uniform waiting for her. When she went to the living area she avoided Garm's eye.

"You ready Jag?" she asked as the boy came out of his room without a smile, for once.

"Can I not go today? I don't feel good." Iris rolled her eyes.

"Come here, with yours and your father's permission I can put another mental block on you so you can't use the force, I can easily take it out when you are ready." Iris said looking into Jags bright green eyes.

"Okay, is it going to hurt?" Jag asked stepping closer to his mother.

Iris smiled. "No, it didn't hurt you when you were a baby." She looked at Garm who nodded his head. Iris then created another mental block on her son. "Done." She said after a while. Jag opened his eyes and smiled.

"I feel better." He ran to his room and got his stuff. "I'm ready." Jag said only a second later. Iris walked with her young son to her speeder which was unscratched and cleaner. There was a flimsy note there. It basically said sorry for taking the speeder and that it was cleaned and polished and valuables were untouched. Iris got Jag to his school in about a minute and she got back to the Senate in another minute. When she got up she went straight to the Chancellor's study. When she got there she was let in immediately.

"Chancellor, I am sorry for disturbing you." Iris said as she stopped and bowed until she continued.

"Not a problem Colonel Bel Iblis." Palpatine said. Iris flinched at that, she didn't know why, but it went by unnoticed.

"I would like to ask to return back to my position. I am no good from my apartment." Iris said, and it was a very true fact.

The Chancellor sighed. "I am afraid that a medical droid got her before you and requested I say no to anything about you returning. The droid claims you are still healing." Palpatine studied her as if he could see the many scars on her body.

"But, Chancellor," Iris began but was cut off almost instantly.

"Now Iris, I see your point, but I still have to say no. I say it is better to have you off for medical reasons then in a battle cruiser when you get sick again. Now, I know how hard it might be for you to just stay in your apartment and do nothing, but it is what is going to make you better." The Chancellor said. Iris stared at him hard, then turned and left.

Iris didn't understand, she felt fine.

Padme woke up, Anakin hadn't returned yet. She had a Senate meeting today where everyone ended up arguing about the war. She would love to just stay in bed and wait for her husband, but she knew she couldn't do it. Padme reluctantly got up and put on yet another outfit that could hide her pregnancy, though not very well.

When she got into the Senate complex she knew that the argument started already. When she got to her podium, she sat down and just listened.

**Chapter 6; Lies Unfold**

Iris was walking down the hallway in the Senate; she could hear the arguments going on in there. Suddenly someone pulled her into another hallway. Iris took instant action and went for the jugular, not a fatal hit but a painful one.

When she looked up she saw Garm off to the side clutching his throat. "Sorry," She went over to him to help him upright. "Just take deep breaths and the pain will fade." She said soothingly. When Garm stood up she hit him. "You are an idiot." He looked at her quizzically. "You don't sneak up on me like that." Iris said answering his unasked question. He finally got his speech together.

"Well, what did he say?" He asked.

"I can't get back, not for another month." Iris said with pure annoyance.

"Well," He said looking around the dully painted Senate complex. "Do you want to come to my Senate meeting? I have more than enough seats in my podium." Garm was finally pacing still clutching his throat.

"Okay, but don't mind me if I make a few jokes, you know I don't agree with politics." Iris walked with Garm to an open Podium. As Iris walked in she was surprised at the noise, many people were arguing about the state of the war and what position it left the Republic in. Finally she heard voice as loud as a sonic boom.

"Silence" She saw a man she recognize and never truly cared for. She and a few others called him the speaker man. The entire Senate went quiet immediately with a little bit of murmuring still.

"I wish I could do that" Iris teased Garm. He just smiled and rolled his eyes.

She saw the Chancellor getting ready to speak, "I am sorry for my tardiness, now, we shall start today's debate with those against the war continuing" As Iris heard this she saw Garm stand up and go to the front and control the podium into view of everyone. All Iris could think was, Great.

"Thank you Chancellor, how many of you Senators actually have been paying attention to our situation?" He started what Iris felt like would be a long speech. "Because if anyone has noticed, we are in great debt, we cannot afford more troops, we can barely supply the majority of our planets in which we represent." He looked around at the thousands of circular podiums that made up the Senate. "I know that citizens of Corellia are starting riots enforcing the idea that changing sides in the war would be more beneficial. Now, I am sure that many troubles like that are happening in other systems. It is our peoples way of saying that if we don't stop the fighting then we need to change our allegiance in this long war, it is going to get to a point where the only person standing against the Separatists is the Chancellor himself. I say we listen to the true message, stop the war while we are winning, we cannot afford for more systems to fall in line with the Separatists."Garm finished his sentence by looking at other Senators that Iris guessed where pro to the war."For this vote to pass would mean for more lives to be saved, lives of people who voted for all of us to fight for their rights in a Senate that never agrees. We owe it to our people to agree to this" Iris thought that it was a good and properly length speech to keep everyone intent on the message. The people against the war continuing started clapping. As Garm started to move his podium back, another Senator that to Iris looked like a man from an Ice planet. She smiled at the thought as he came for and called to Senator Bel Iblis.

"Senator, I hope that you didn't truly mean to word your speech, for you implied that if we do not vote for the war to win, you will side with the Separatists." He said a voice that was too, icy. The clapping died down almost at once.

"No. I would not join the Separatists if this vote fails. However, should Corellia's citizens tell me too, and then I owe it to my people to join the Separatists." Garm sounded angry; clearly he didn't like this Senator.

"So, you really will switch if we keep war going on?" The Senator asked smiling.

"If the majority of my planet says to then I will listen, after all, they are the people who voted me the position. I would have no moral if I chose not to listen. " Garm controlled the podium to go face to face with the Senator. Iris got to see him up close; he looked like Nuvo Vindi, a mad scientist that nearly unleashed the blue shadow virus out onto the entire planet of Naboo. Again she smiled at the thought.

"I see, well then I sure hope that the Senators that are with you have heard you, you want to join the Separatists," He said as he looked to the people who, Iris guessed again, supported Garm.

"I never said I wanted to," Garm said. "I said that if it is what the people of the Corellia want then I am obligated by moral to do so. Weather I want to or not is not in the final decision" Garm was getting angry again. The Senator across from him looked at her and smiled. He had a plan.

"But Senator, your wife. She is a Colonel for the Republic, are you saying that you would, on the will of your people, either be a Separatists married to part of the Republic, which would get you killed, or a Separatist that just divorced because his people expected it." That was a hard hit, had Iris had no self control she would have jumped over there and cut his head off. She just gave him a cold stare.

"It would probably be the latter that is if my wife wanted to stay with the Republic. The people are who I serve, and my wife knows that well." Garm stared at the Senator and he finally backed down. Garm went back to his post where his Podium was to be docked at. When he sat down he buried his head in his hands. Iris knew that he would rather resign then be a Separatist, but he had to sell his speech. Iris put her hand on his back and soothed him. Iris didn't pay much attention, she just reflected on when Garm said, "If my wife wanted to stay". Would Iris stay in the republic if his husband was told by his people to leave? Of course she would leave; Garm and Jag were all that truly mattered to her. She wouldn't think twice if stuck with that situation. Iris leaned into Garm's ear.

"I would leave for you" she whispered into his ear. He smiled and went back to listing to the ongoing debates. Iris heard a familiar voice.

"Senator Bel Iblis made a good point, this war is driving our people against us, we need to stop this war, it will take us a good year after the war to pay off the debt we are in now. If we continue it will take us decades to pay it off. We must keep in mind our economical state. What type of Democracy are we if our people don't trust us, or are rebelling against us? Senators, you need to wake up, the fact that what the Senator said is true. Rebellions are starting everywhere we turn. Not only are troops going to have to fight in a war that seems nearly pointless, but the troops will have to shoot beings that only wanted to make life better for their children and generations to come." said the voice Bail Organa. "Chancellor, may I ask that we take a vote now, just to see where everyone stands?" he asked.

"Yes, I think that it would be a good idea, but just to see where everyone stands." The Chancellor said standing up again. "Everyone in favor of ending the war, submit now." The Chancellor said. He looked at his keys, "And those in favor for continuing the war?" He looked his keys again. "Majority to Keeping the War going." He said. Iris looked into him and sensed a lot of deception. She pulled Garm over to her.

"The Chancellor's lying." She whispered this and saw Garm looking at her.

"What? What would he gain from that?" Garm asked.

"More war." She knew she had just opened a rift.

"We can discuss the likeliness of that later." Garm turned back to the politics and Iris reached into the mind of the Chancellor, she felt strength. Strength that a normal being wouldn't have. Iris kept digging in his mind, making sure that he wouldn't detect a thing. She was always good at that. He had a huge secret from which he was keeping from the entire Senate. Iris would have dug further but Palpatine looked at her and she drew out very fast. She then gave him the coldest stare that lasted for what seemed like forever. Finally he looked away and called recess, when she looked at Garm he was putting his comlink away.

"Who were you talking to?" She asked as she took his arm and walked out to go and eat something.

"The other Senators, they want to meet after everyone eats and discuss what happened and why we didn't have the majority. Now, you can tell me why you think that the Chancellor was deceiving us." Iris clung to his arm not saying a word. She would tell him over mid day meal.

Padme walked out from the first Senate meeting where she actually felt like sleeping; maybe a quick nap and something to eat would wake her up. For she had quick meeting that she would have with the others before they went back into the Senate to finish a pointless debate. Padme knew that the Senate wouldn't reach an answer for the next couple of days. She laughed a little at the thought of how much gridlock one Senate can have. Padme decided to go back to her apartment for mid mad meal. She could see if Anakin was back.

When she arrived she saw Anakin waiting there. The usual smile on his face, and what looked like, Republic Military clothing on him.

"What are you wearing?" She asked as they engaged in a quick hug.

"Oh, right, Yeah, well" Anakin looked at her. "I was bored so, I needed to help in the war, so I enlisted. Now, the job I have gotten allows me to stay here on Coruscant and discuss battle operations on the different planets." Anakin seemed a little worried.

"Why were you so worried to tell me?" Padme said at last.

"Well, I left the Jedi for you, because of the war. And now." Padme cut him off.

"I told you, you shouldn't have left the order. I always knew that you would want to help end this war. I am fine with it, I thought you knew that." Padme looked into his eyes. He smiled again.

"How has your day been?" Anakin asked.

"He keeps kicking so it is hard to focus." Anakin's brow rose.

"He?"Padme didn't know if she was carrying a boy or a girl, even if she had consulted a medical droid she wouldn't have asked. It was the only thing that kept her mind from worrying about Anakin when he was out fighting. Anakin but his hand on her belly. "Whoa, with a kick like that it's got to be a girl." Padme smiled and they hugged again.

"I'll have to get back to the Senate in an hour, so, how were the Jedi?" Padme asked as her and Anakin ate. Padme like always never ate meat since it was Naboo tradition to be vegetarian. Anakin always liked meat, whenever he could get it so he ate some nerf steak.

"Oh, you know, Anakin you are a disappointment, you were supposed to be the chosen one, I knew we shouldn't have followed Qui-gon's wishes. Same thing as always," Anakin joked. "But, Master Yoda had the final say; he said that my future was no longer clouded. When he said that everyone stared at him. He said that ever since I was brought here, my future was clouded by the dark side. Master Yoda said I had finally learned, and that I would indeed kill the sith. So they will keep me in the loop till we find the Sith Lord." Anakin kept eating. Padme stared at him.

"Does that mean that had you not told them we were married and kept it from them, that you would have turned to the dark side?" Padme couldn't keep the worry from her voice.

"I don't know, I was to pre occupied to ask the question." Anakin looked at his meat. "What motive would I have if I had turned to the dark side?" Anakin looked up into Padmé's eyes.

"Well, what are your vulnerabilities'?" Padme already knew what it would be that would turn her husband. Her, she would be the motive.

"No, why would I turn, you wouldn't ask, maybe someone would have taken you and out of anger, I just stepped away from the light for too long, or something like that." Anakin got up.

"Anakin, you would never have gone to the dark side for me, you know that, that is the one thing I would refuse, one thing that I would make sure never happened." Padme got up and grabbed his elbow. "You are not a bad person, remember what Yoda said, you will kill the sith, you will end this war. That is all that matters." Padme felt Anakin relax. He hugged her.

"You're right." They sat back down and ate in silence.

**Chapter 7; Reasons for Lying.**

Iris and Garm had reached their apartment, when Garm go out he finally said what Iris knew was to come.

"You reached into the Chancellor's Mind!" Garm sounded angry.

"Took you long enough to say that. And yes, yes I delved into his mind, he is hiding many things from the Senate, and every time that vote was to be passed, he messed with the results and made it so you could never win. "Iris felt like finishing with the childish response of "he cheated" but thought better of it.

"How do you know he was lying?" Garm was going get the two of them a quick meal.

"Trust me, I have trained myself to sense deception, not to mention the mothers intuition, I can tell when people are lying. It is my best ability." Iris said following him, she sucked at cooking so she decided to wait at the side table.

"I still don't believe it, what would he gain from keeping the war going on?" Garm asked.

"Many things, One, he can keep his emergency powers, meaning that he is practically the Senate, whatever any one says or agrees on, he can chose not to listen. Two" Garm was about to say something but Iris was not going to be interrupted. "Have you ever thought about his past? He manipulates people to do what he wants, first Senator Amidala to get Valorum out of office, I remember this because it was the last year I spent at the temple, and Valorum offered to take me as his own, but he was out of office before it could be debated. Then that idiot Gungan to give him emergency powers, you know as well as I do, that had Senator Amidala been here, she would have not allowed that. He lives on power, I think he, might, might have some sort of ability, like a Jedi, perhaps more powerful than a Sith." Iris final said it, she had a strong feeling that Palpatine is a sith and now she feels comfortable to say it.

"Now, can I talk?" Garm saw the nod of approval; he brought out there meal and started. "You have indeed gone crazy; the Chancellor is a frail old man." Iris began to disagree, but Garm kept talking. "Now, not only is he a frail old man, but he has told one of the Senators how eager he is for the war to be over." Garm finished and Iris stared at him.

"He isn't frail; he only wants people to believe he is, now for that last part, what do you think he is eager for when the war is over?" Iris asked, knowing what his answer is.

"Diplomacy of course." Garm said.

"Wrong, he wouldn't be eager for diplomacy, he has a plan for when the war is over, but it isn't ready to be put in effect which is why he doesn't want the war to end yet." Iris felt confident in her side of the argument. "Tell you what, if I can get one Senator to agree to this statement, will you trust me?" Iris said.

"What! No Senator is going to agree to you." Garm said.

"So, is it a deal, if I can take one of your following Senators and convince that person that Palpatine is the bad guy, will you side with me?" Iris raised her brow, intending to make it official.

"Fine, but I will," Iris got up; Garm noticed her meal was already done. "Where are you going?" Garm asked eyes following her.

"To find a supporter." Iris walked out. He would have to apologize to whoever that Senator would be, but finding that Senator would be difficult.

Iris walked down to Senator Amidala's apartment, she saw the captain that gave her trouble there. "Good Moring" he said using his one eye to stare her down.

"Could you ask the Senator if I may have a word?" Iris said being as polite as she could muster.

"What do you need to speak to her about?" he asked.

"The cause she and her friends are promoting, their votes are being tampered with, I would like to clarify with her, in case your comm. channel is being watched." He nodded and said something through his comlink. He turned back to her.

"This way." The man led her into the apartment that just yesterday she stormed into. She felt extremely embarrassed about that, but figured it best not to think about it. "Senator, Colonel Iblis is here." Iris saw past him to people, one that she recognized as the Senator and the other, her fiancé.

"Yes," the Senator turned to face her, Iris felt stable, no effect yet.

"Senator" She bowed her head slightly, as she saw the guard leave she turned to face her. "I need your help to prove something to my thick skulled husband." Iris said. She saw her smile a little.

"Of course, but I am not sure that I have much pull over his opinion." She motioned for Iris to sit down, as Iris did she saw her fiancé and recognized his face as that of a little boy's that she saw on her last day at the temple. She shook the bad memories away.

"Yes, well, I was in the Senate hall when the vote to see where everyone stood took place, and when the Chancellor said that the votes were in letting the war continue were ahead. He was lying. I sensed great deception in him, and Garm refuses to believe it. Which is why I was wondering if you could tell me your point of view of what the Chancellor has to gain from letting the war continue?" Iris finished and she sensed confusion in the young Senator.

"Well, I am sure that he knows that once the war is over, he has to give up his emergency powers, but he never used them." Padme said. Iris smiled,

"I figured that that would be your response so I have one thing to show you. Garm said that if I can get one Senator to side with me on this then he would support me and my research. Which is why I took this from Palpatine's personnel records? I am sure you remember the attack by the Zillo beast, after all you were there when the creature was killed." She nodded. "Yes, well these were the orders that Palpatine gave to the scientist in charge of the beast. They don't say, rip of its scales and fit it into clone trooper armor, no it says clone the beast. So, I checked planets with cloning facilities and the one with the largest space there is one the planet Byss" Iris gave the Senator the datapad with all the information." She saw the Senator's shocked expression.

"He didn't even bring this before the Senator, nor did he with any of this information." The Senator was definitely a yes to her support. "Wait a second; this is everything that the Chancellor has at least uttered in his private chamber. How did you get this?" She asked.

"I have good friends that work alongside him. Now, do I have your support?" Iris asked.

"I'll have to think about it." She put the datapad on the table. Iris got irritated, she picked it up and flipped to the files that he stored with Senator Amidala's information. She found what she was looking for. "This was what information he stored on you Senator." It was in official documentation that cannot be copied. It listed that he ordered one Assassination attempt on the Senator. Padme looked at Iris.

"You have my support." Padme handed Iris back the datapad. Iris smiled.

"Thank you Senator Amidala." Iris got up bowed and walked out.

As Iris walked out she felt the Senators worry increase. Iris continued walking not paying any attention to it. She had done what was needed and now she had to tell Garm.

Padme sat there, staring at the place where the data pad had been. Anakin got up and moved next to her.

"Don't believe it. The Chancellor would never clone that beast." Anakin didn't know about the Assassination attempts, and Padme thought it best not to mention it.

"Anakin, what if the side we are serving isn't the right side? What if the Chancellor is responsible for everything?" Padme couldn't keep the worry from her voice.

"What?" Anakin's tone hinted a tad bit hurt. "Why would you say that?" Anakin asked leaning to look Padme in the face.

"It's, it's just that everything that Colonel Iblis showed me, it doesn't look good for the Chancellor. What if she was right and Palpatine is the reason none of our votes come through?"

"I don't believe it. And you shouldn't believe it, if he finds out his records were copied and he finds out that you have seen them. He could remove you from office." Anakin said leaning back a little and massaging his wife's shoulders.

"Anakin, stop. What if everything is true?" Padme asked.

Anakin continued massaging, "They aren't Padme, I know the Chancellor. He wouldn't be so treacherous."

**Chapter 8; Trouble in the Senate**

Iris made it back to her apartment within 30 minutes from leaving. When she walked in Garm was heading to the Veranda to head off for the Senate.

"Am I allowed to go?" Iris asked. "You do need to know who agreed with me." Iris gave him the crooked smile that most Corellians had.

"Fine, but I am at the controls." Garm got into the speeder and Iris got in to the passenger side.

"I truly loathe you know." Iris always hated being passenger.

"Funny, strap in. So who did you find?" Garm asked.

"Senator Amidala, I had some spare evidence that I was able to use to my disposal." Iris said taking the strap, looking at it, then putting it back.

"I said for you to strap in." Garm said dismissing the name of the Senator.

"I would, but first I need to introduce you to someone." Iris said with a somewhat serious face.

"Who?" He asked in the "I don't have time for it" tone.

"The throttle. Just then Iris reached for the throttle and made the craft zoom towards the Senate complex.

"Very funny." Garm said taking the speeder to a gentle landing. He got out and his hair was wind whipped. Iris smiled, walked over and flattened his hair.

"You need to shave; I am tired of the beard look." Iris said in a teasing tone. Iris turned and walked toward the complex.

"I like my beard." Garm said following.

"Can I come with you to your Senate meeting?" Anakin asked following Padme out.

"No," Padme said.

"I can dress in Typho's uniform. I will look like one of your guards. They don't have to know who I am." Anakin answered in a tone that sounded like a nine year old begging.

"Look." Padme said turning to him. "It doesn't bother me who knows who you are; they target each Senator in a way that uses what they see. The less they know about me in general, the better for this vote."

"I don't care what they say; I know you can prove that the Chancellor didn't count up the vote's right." Anakin pulled her closer to him. "Please, if I sit in here for another second I am going to lose it." Padme didn't stare at him. "What?" Anakin sensed she was hiding something.

"You will lose your temper; I am not going to risk that." Padme pulled away and started to walk off. Anakin, being the boy he was, followed.

"Why would I lose my temper?" Anakin asked.

"Fine, you can come, but you sit when we get there, and then you don't talk." Padme said. She went to the Veranda and said that the pilot could go. Anakin climbed into the controls and took off.

"So, what do Senators do exactly? In the building, all I have ever seen you guys do is disagree and bicker like kids." Anakin smiled at Padme.

"You are one to talk. But we do get work done; from time to time anyway." Padme looked out at the City that stretched on for the whole planet.

"So, what is the Senate talking about now?" Anakin asked clearly not liking silence.

"Ending the war." Padme said, laughing a little at his awkwardness.

"Here we are." Anakin pulled the speeder down on the Platform that Padme directed at. Anakin saw the Colonel that he had just seen in his apartment. She was laughing and he saw Senator Iblis, her husband, scratching his beard with a confused expression.

"Anakin; you coming?" Padme asked already out coming to Anakin's side of the speeder.

"Oh, yeah. So, the Colonel that you talked to back home, she was a Jedi cast away." Anakin said stepping out. "I saw her on my first day at the temple. I don't remember much but I asked Qui-gon about it, and he said she was one of the rare cases in which the youngling was unable to get a master, and was sent to farm on different planets. I never figured anyone could get out." Anakin walked next to Padme, he made sure that they didn't attract any attention. "So, do all the Senators know that you have been secretly married to the 'Hero with no fear'?" Anakin asked smirking a little.

"Yes, let's just say once one Senator knows, they all do." Padme got back to her podium and told Anakin to wait there. She left.

"Iris, wait. What do you mean I need to get rid of my beard? I like the look. I look…" Garm was cut off by Iris laughing.

"Like an eighty year old man that has lost his prime." Iris kept laughing. Garm stopped in his track.

"That's not funny." Then, unexpectedly he chuckled a little. "It isn't funny." Garm kept walking.

"Don't you have that meeting?" Iris asked noting that Garm was following her.

"Yes, I just..." He was cut off yet again.

"Just making sure I get there safely?" Iris turned around again. He grabbed his face, and steered it to the direction in which his meeting was. "Now go, I can take better care of myself than you could." Iris watched him going shaking his head. Iris turned and walked. She passed a podium with Skywalker in it. She walked backwards and looked in. "What is it? Take your spouse to work day?" Iris walked in and the kid started laughing.

"Funny, hi, I am…" Iris cut him off too.

"Anakin Skywalker, I know. I'm Colonel Bel Iblis." Iris said. Anakin motioned for her to sit.

"Just till our spouses and friends finish their meeting." Anakin explained.

"Fine, I don't trust Jedi entirely." Iris said sitting down.

"From what I have heard, a Jedi saved your life. To be more specific, Master Windu." Anakin said. Iris' face hardened.

"I was supposed to die; he just messed with my destiny. As if he cared for it any way. You don't take a child from their home and if they don't prove worthy send them farming. You should return them back to their families." Iris shook her head.

"I agree, I am sure many Jedi might try to get sent away just to see their family though." Anakin said.

"You just disagreed and agreed at the same time. And they said you were smart." Iris rolled her eyes.

"Funny, but I do recognize you, my first day at the temple I saw you leaving." Anakin said. "I asked Qui-gon why you had all that stuff and he said that you were one of the rare occasions that younglings were sent away." Anakin said.

"So," Iris changed the subject. "You have enlisted; the hero with no fear has enlisted after drawing out of the war." Iris said laughing at the irony.

Anakin laughed too.

Garm walked into Bail's office to see everyone there. He was still scratching his beard.

"Sorry for my tardiness, got held up." Garm said sitting down next to Senator Amidala.

"It is all right" Senator Motham said. "We haven't started yet."

"Now we can. Now, why didn't we get the majority of the votes?" Garm and Padme shifted uneasily in sync. "Do you two know something?" Bail asked staring at them.

"Well, my wife," Garm started a little hesitant. "Said that, the Chancellor might be deceiving us about the outcome from our vote." Garm said. "She believes that the Chancellor might be planning something, something that will allow him to always keep his emergency powers and have the ability to get rid of the Senate." Garm finished looking wary about his statement.

"That's proposturres, you don't actually believe her? Do you?" Bail asked staring at him.

"I arranged a deal, that if she could get another Senator to agree with her, then I too would agree." Garm said looking at Senator Amidala.

"She had a lot of evidence against him. She had documentation about what he has said, done, wanted done." Padme explained.

"Like what?" Senator Motham asked.

"She had the documentation of what was supposed to become of the Zillo beast that was killed. He ordered for it to be cloned. Then she showed me information about the Chancellors main cloning planets, and how Byss was the only one with enough space and resources for the Zillo." Padme looked at the others.

"What other information was there?" Bail asked sitting down.

"Well, the deal breaker for me to believe her was documentation. It had another set of orders; one that has not been issued yet. It is yet, another assassination attempt on my life." Garm felt his face tighten. So the Chancellor has been behind many Senate deaths.

"She never told me." Garm said, a tad angry hat his wife withheld so much information. He got up. "I think we have finished discussing everything that was needed." He said.

"Yes. We can ask the Chancellor for a public vote that cannot be tampered with." Bail replied. Everyone got up and left. Garm was ahead of everyone. He needed to talk to Iris and demand an explanation.

"Well, the Senators look to be done, a pleasure meeting you Skywalker. Look forward to serving alongside you." Iris said as she got up and left. As Iris walked out she sensed someone very angry following her. Due to the familiarity of the presence, he guessed it was Garm. Good, Amidala did share the information.

"We need to talk." Garm whispered pulling her into an empty Podium.

"About what? She already told you everything." Iris defended herself and sat down.

"Iris, you cannot keep with holding valuable information from me." Garm told her. He kept standing.

**Chapter 9; the Enemy Revealed**

"I didn't think the information was worthwhile to you." Iris muttered. She stole a glance at her chrono. She bolted upright. "I have to go get Jag, I will be right back." Iris jogged out of the Senate and to the speeder. As Iris zoomed to the place her son was waiting for her, he saw that he had a bruise. She landed and got out.

Iris ran over to the young boy. "What happened?" Iris asked, her motherly instincts taking over.

"A kid at school made fun of me and we got into a fight." Jag said. "Can we just go? I don't wanna talk about it." Jag got into the speeder. Iris turned and got in.

"We are going to listen to your dad's Senate meeting." Iris said. Politics always interested the young boy.

"Cool," He replied in a dull tone.

Iris got back to their normal landing at the complex and managed to get back to Garm just as the meeting started. Jag filed in right behind her. Garm say his face and looked to Iris. She shook her head sending the message that he wasn't supposed to mention it. Jag sat next to his mother and leaned on her shoulder.

"Welcome back, now while on recess I got a message from Separatist leader. The true one I am guessing. Iris nearly bolted upright, but her son flinched and she leaned back.

_Hello members of the Senate. Due to the Death of all my comrades that I needed, I figured it was time I introduced myself. I am Darth Sideous, the true leader of the Separatists army. I demand the presence of one of your leading Colonels. Colonel Iblis I believe it is._

Many faces looked towards Iris. She just glared at the recording. It wasn't fooling her that was Palpatine.

_She has been messing with my personnel affairs for too long. Send her to me and I will agree for this war to end. _

Iris felt her son bolt up at the mention of too long.

"It's alright Jag I'm not going." She whispered to the boy. The Senate turned into an uproar full of "Send her" and "Trace the message" and even "We have to debate about this" Garm stood up.

"ENOUGH!" He shouted loudly enough for most of the Senate to hear. "My wife has never dealt with that man before. Whoever he is, he has no intention of solving this war." He looked at Palpatine and wasn't fooled by the cloak either. "We should dismiss that message." He was greeted to many applauds. Most not wanting their best Military officer to be sentenced to death.

"Oiy, Why don't we 'ear what your wife has to say 'bout this." One Senator said. Garm looked to Iris. She reluctantly nodded and got up.

She was met with thousands of questions. She used to force to amplify her voice as she said "Silence." She looked around. "Now, make this quick, what do you want to hear from me?" As Iris said this she saw Garm come to her side and moved the Podium out into full view. She shoved her elbow into his ribs. She heard him wheeze as he sat back down.

The Senator that Iris remembered from earlier today came into view. "What I want to know is if you know what you could have done to make that man so," He didn't know how to say it.

"So Sith like?" Iris asked and she looked at the Chancellor. "I don't think I did anything except hold his troops off and helped foil his plans of taking over Coruscant." As Iris said this she sensed much sympathy towards her for the sacrifices she made.

"I remember that day Colonel. Your sacrifices could have made him angry, but why target you and not the others?" He asked.

"Do not feel sympathy for me Senator, I do not need it. I Have an idea of what I did, but why bring it up if it is not certain? "She asked eying the man in his disturbing clothing.

"Well Colonel, if you won't tell us those then will you at least informs us if you will indeed meet him?" He asked.

"Yes, I most certainly will." She heard her son get up and come over but she used the force to keep him still. She heard a few gasps. Her husband got up and pushed her back. He directed the podium back into its place. Then he looked at her. When the Senate meeting was finally over Iris walked out of the Podium her son followed her and Garm followed him. Iris got into the speeders controls. The ride back to the apartment was in complete silence. She knew that when they got back that she would get an earful. To her surprise Jag went into his room and Garm went with him. Iris leaned her ear against the wall to here.

"Is mom going to die?" Jag asked in a tone that sounded fairly saddened.

"I don't know, I wish that she would stop volunteering for dangerous missions." Garm said. Iris walked away from the wall. She sat down. Then she heard someone at the door. Iris got up and went over there. When she he answered it Anakin Skywalker was standing there.

"Can I talk to you?" He asked.

"Fine." Iris said as she stepped aside and allowed him in. "Where's your wife?" Iris asked sitting across from the Jedi.

"At home, but if you do go after that Sith, I demand to go with you." Anakin said.

"Okay. Just clear it with your wife; my family is boycotting me for not talking it over with them." Iris said in a somewhat amused tone.

"Will do." Anakin got up. But if you do face the sith you have no let me kill him." Anakin said.

Iris looked into him and realized that killing the Chancellor was indeed his destiny. "Fine, but I am taking the body apart limb by limb, it was his fault for me always being away from my family." Iris replied.

"Okay and thank you." Anakin walked out. Iris sat down and ran her thoughts through her head. She heard Garm come out of Jag's room. He came and sat next to her.

"I do not approve of you going to face Palpatine, but if you need to, then you will. But next month. You still need to heal. I want for you to be at your best health when you do." He whispered.

"Skywalker is going to come with me, just to make you feel better." Iris said. "But after a month of healing, the two of us are going to be training to the core so we are ready." Iris looked up. Garm smiled.

"Better beat him every time you practice." Garm said. Iris lay down on the couch, her head in his lap. He ran his hand through her hair.

"I'm worried about Jag" Iris said in almost a whisper.

"The impact of what tragedy he went through is finally hitting him. I commed his school, and informed them that he would be out sick for a while. They understood and wished him best." Garm kept running his fingers through her hair. "Do you really want me to shave my beard?" He asked in a mocking tone.

"Yes, It looks ridiculous, but I understand if you don't want to." Iris closed her eye and took some slow deep breaths. "I still don't understand what the medical droids mean by, mental recovery and why I can't do it while I work." Iris told her husband.

"It means slow down, take a breather, spend time with your family and try not to mess anything up with them." He answered. Iris elbowed him in the side. "Or abuse them." Garm added laughing a bit.

"Shut up. It isn't like I punched you. Just an affectionate jab." Iris said. Garm started laughing and Iris did too. "What did Jag tell you?" Iris asked.

"He is worried that you really will die now. I agree, I think that you might die if you go it alone. But you aren't going in alone; Skywalker is the Hero with no fear. I have complete faith that he will make sure you don't die." Garm kept combing her hair with his hands. "I feel it."

Padme was sitting back on the couch waiting for Anakin to return. She looked behind her and saw Anakin coming in. He came in sat down next to her. She put her head on his shoulder.

"Padme, what would your reaction be if I said I found the Sith Lord, and I was going to kill him?" Anakin asked.

"A lot of questions running in my mind like who is the sith, how would you find him, would you tell the council, an even will you let someone accompany you." Padme finished the last question still leaning on her husband. She was exhausted, and ready to go to sleep. The sun was almost setting on the planet so she knew that she would turn I before the sun completely disappeared into the night.

"Well, Iris meant it when she said she would go after the Sith, I made sure that we would time it so the baby would be born and be about a month old. In one month we start training." Anakin said. "I would be there to assist her and make the true kill to the sith." Anakin finished stroking her hair. He enjoyed all the time he got to spend with her. "I said that I would arrange for training space in the Senate so I could take you to the Complex every day." Anakin kept stroking her hair.

"Well, I guess I can't stop you, it is your destiny. But don't give in to the dark side Ani." Padme was clearly worried. Anakin turned and just held her. Never wanting to let go.

**Chapter 10; One Month Later**

Iris felt amazing when she woke up one month after she was released from the Medics Center. She had her first training scheduled with Skywalker today. She got up and went to the refresher. She put on her training suit; it showed her arms and the many scars. She was meeting Skywalker at the entrance to the building. Iris went out into the living center with her rebuilt lightsaber hanging from her belt. She remembered a few weeks again when the news finally spread about Senator Amidala being pregnant, she hadn't seen Skywalker around much so she couldn't ask him if the rumors were true. Garm turned to face her and whistled.

"Nice outfit!" He said. "Jag still isn't feeling up to it. After your training can you go to is school and pick up his work?" Garm asked.

"Yeah, is he coming to the Senate meetings with you?" Iris asked.

"No, I'm getting a droid to watch him. He is in my office; I'll activate him before we leave." Garm looked at his chrono, "Well, looks like it is time to go." The two walked out to their landing Platform. They took off for the Senate.

Padme woke up. She felt like staying at home. Anakin was already up and in a pair of training uniform.

"Come on Padme. I know you don't feel like getting up, but I don't think that you can miss this Senate meeting. After all. You are taking an important vote today." Anakin said coming and kneeling at her bedside. "I can go and tell the others that you won't be coming though." Anakin said not wanting to make his wife mad.

"Okay, I will go." Padme was a little annoyed. She got up and changed. Anakin smiled a little as he went into the living area. When she came out she looked as if she was fully awake.

"You're so beautiful" Anakin said as he walked with her to the speeder. Her force Aura was weakened and tired. Anakin wished she would just stay home. She had a rough night. She kept tossing and turning and couldn't sleep. "Did you sleep any?" Anakin asked making sure Padme didn't drift to sleep.

"Not really. I finally went to sleep around 0200 hours." Padme said. She leaned back a little in her chair. Anakin just kept driving the speeder until they reached the Senate, he landed on the level that Padme needed to be dropped off on and then went five levels lower to where he had training booked. As he got out of his speeders he saw Iris. He walked up and saw that she was wearing long pants, gloves with no finger tips, black boots and a sleeveless shirt. He saw thousands of scars on her arm. "Ready?" He asked. Iris nodded and then followed Skywalker in.

Iris looked inside the place they would be training. It was a big empty space with a second level. Skywalker ignited his lightsaber.

"Ready when you are Colonel." He said.

"Take your best shot." Iris raised a brow as if to challenge him. Skywalker lunged in and Iris ducked and rolled. Skywalker kept with his momentum and flipped so when his feet hit the wall he went shooting back to her. Iris smiled and jumped to avoid. She flipped to the Second level.

"That the best you got Skywalker? Make me ignite my lightsaber." She shouted. Anakin jumped up and landed right besides her. He slashed with his lightsaber at her. He kept slashing at her. "Sloppy sloppy." Iris did an elegant flip down and had a smooth landing.

Anakin jumped down and did a slash at her head. She bended backwards. He kept slashing and making lethal hits until he tired out.

"I could have sworn that the Jedi trained you." Iris teased.

"How did you manage that? The Jedi never teach you to not use your lightsaber." Anakin observed.

"I taught myself control on Bandomeer. It was a hardship but I forgot everything I learned and then I just taught myself. I only use my lightsaber in situations with no other choice, or I try to anyway." Iris said. "Now come one. Hit me with power." Anakin took a deep breath and charged.

Iris decided to humor him and ignited her lightsaber. Her emerald green blade clashed with the blue one. Iris pulled on the force and made Skywalker stumble backwards. Skywalker charged again and Iris jumped into a flip. She landed behind him and in one fluid moment she whirled her lightsaber around and struck at his legs. She stopped after she charred the skin. He yelped in pain and fell to the floor.

"I thought that you said you were really good." Iris said.

"You didn't have to char my skin." Anakin said limping to a stair case to the second floor. He sat down and looked at the wound. There wasn't a mark. "How did you do that?" He asked. Iris just smiled.

"I am good at using my mind to make it seem like someone is in pain. I have used it sometimes, and now I am going to practice on entering force Sensitive minds to make them feel pain. I will only use the tiniest bit on you. I can disarm Sideous and you can kill him. It is the perfect plan." Iris finished.

"Yeah, I'm fine with it." Anakin got up. "But can you make sure the pain goes away fast?" Anakin asked limping into a battle stance.

"I can't affect the time limit on them. It should fade soon though" Iris got into stance. "I'll start us off." Iris set her mind on Skywalker and went for the blow. She did a dive like stance and attacked. She sent one blow after another keeping her eyes closed. She was on the offense slashing and hearing the sound of their lightsabers clashing. She struck for his ribs and made it feel like he was struck by the ribs.

Anakin staggered backwards and clutched his ribs.

"Imagine if that is only 1/8 of the power I have." Iris said staring into Anakin's eyes, she checked her chrono. Turned around and opened a comm. Channel. She and Garm arranged to meet someplace in the deep city of Coruscant. She sensed something and Skywalker landed a burn mark on her shoulder. She endured the pain and let it give her energy.

"That is pay back, Colonel." Anakin said in teasing tone.

"Funny Skywalker." Iris turned around. "Let's take a lunch break. I am sure that your wife might want some quality time." Iris winked at him and left. Iris walked through the Senate, her wound drawing many eyes. She even past Senator Amidala and projected the thought "wait till you see him" and kept walking. She felt the panic in her and felt guilty for doing that. She approached her husband and saw he was talking to other Senators. He turned and ran into her. "Well hello there." She said in a tone that Garm couldn't help but laugh.

"What happened to you?" he asked once he saw the large scar on her arm.

"Oh, Skywalker felt like a horrible dueler and decided to sneak up on me. Not a big deal though. It doesn't even hurt." Iris was walking out of the Senate building holding her husband's arm. "Wait till you see him" She whispered into his ear. He smiled and Iris drove them down to the restaurant where they were going to eat.

Anakin was landing the speeder where he would meet Padme, he saw her and she had a relieved expression. Anakin got mad; Iris must have relayed a message to her like, "Wait till you see him". He would get payback later.

"Thank goodness you're okay. I saw Iris and I felt like, wait till I see him." Padme said hugging him. When the two got into the speeder, they headed for their home. "I wish I could take my leave now, go to Naboo. Spend time with you till you go and kill the sith," As Padme said that Anakin got an idea.

"Well, I wouldn't be able to go with you to Naboo. My best bet to live after fighting Sideous is to train. But you could always invite your family over. I could go and get them." Anakin thought best not to voice his idea. It would only work if Padme didn't know it.

"I know, but it is good to dream." Padme had her head resting on her hand and her elbow on the side of the speeder.

"As long as it is a good dream." Anakin smiled. If he ever had a dream it was usually a bad one. They ate when they got there and when they were done they just sat down. Anakin massaged his wife again. He knew she liked it but didn't say she did.

"Anakin, are you sure we are ready for a child?" Padme never had asked if they were ready. Anakin knew he wouldn't know the first thing, but he relied on Padmé's intelligence for it.

"I don't know, I have never taken care of a child before. I might have seen a few in wars, but I didn't know what to do when they cried." Anakin replied. "You know how to take care of an infant right?" Anakin stopped massaging her, wondering if he might need to research how to care for an infant.

"Of course, but. We aren't even ready for a child." Padme said. Anakin chuckled a bit.

"I heard that we will never feel prepared but we are, as long as we have the essentials." Anakin realized that they didn't even have that. He felt Padmé's concern growing. "Don't worry, we have plenty of time" He soothed. But he remembered his plan and if he went through with it then he realized he wouldn't have any time. He would have to cancel the practice in the afternoon and ask for Iris' help; after all she was already a mother herself.

"You're right." He felt Padme relax. Anakin had to use a lot of restraint to keep from freaking out. He finally realized that he was going to be a dad. And if his plan worked, soon.

**Chapter 11; The Plan is Made.**

Iris was landing on her normal spot and got out with Garm. "She sensed someone watching her. She looked around and saw Skywalker.

"I gotta go." Iris kissed Garm on the forehead and walked to where Skywalker was standing. "What's up with the stalker posture?" She asked as she came face to face with him.

"I need help." Anakin admitted. "You happen to be the only person in the Galaxy that could do this." Anakin said as they walked to the training area.

"What is it?" Iris asked sitting on a stair.

"Well, two things really. It is a lot to ask but, can you help me buy stuff that a baby would need? And the second one is, well, Padme is only six months along and I was wondering if you could use your unique force ability to progress her further." Anakin felt a little bit embarrassed. Iris smiled a little.

"Done, for both. But she is indeed carrying one child right" Iris asked, when she first met the Senator she sensed that she was carrying twins and needed verification.

"I don't know, I thought she was." Anakin said.

"Well, I just need to sense her presence to tell." Iris sat on the floor in a meditation position and drew on the force to find her. She brushed her presence and dug deeper, she sensed two infants. She opened her eyes. "Congrats Skywalker, your wife is pregnant with twins. Now I will show you how to order this stuff over a data-pad and have it delivered." Iris got out a data-pad and pulled out everything twins would need. "Now your speeder has back seats right?" Anakin nodded. She ordered two Infant carrying seats for his class speeder. Then she and he looked over different things they would need. Anakin picked out a lot of Naboo's finest. "And that's it." Iris said closing the data-pad. Delivery will be in an hour. You do have a room for them right?" Iris asked. Anakin nodded. Padme gave him a room for meditating and he never needed it. That could be their room.

"So, now you do know how to progress her pregnancy without hurting her or the babies? Right?" He asked.

"Of course I do. I usually practice on Animals, but I have gotten fairly good at it." Iris tried to keep the pride out of her voice. "Well, I have to go and pick up some of Jag's missing work. He hasn't gotten out of his room in almost a month." Iris got up.

"Want me to talk to him?" Anakin asked. "I can relate what he is going through. In fact, I went through something worse. My mother didn't pull through like you did." He said. "After all, I have an hour before I need to be home. Then I need to come back here and at wait for Padme."

"Okay, but if you make him worse I will hurt you." Iris said. "Follow me to his school, and then I can take you to my apartment." Iris said. Iris went to Jags school and came back out in a minute with a thick folder of work. Iris led Skywalker to her apartment and left enough space for him to park his speeder. Iris saw the droid that was programmed to watch Jag trying to break Jag's door open. Iris ran and turned off the droid.

"Jag, get out here now." Iris called to her son.

She saw the door open a little. A brown/black haired boy peeked out. His eyes were green and he was pale. "Yes mom?" He asked in a very innocent voice. Iris' heart fell at how sick her son felt. Then her nose curled.

"Don't come out here, go clean up then let your room air out. Someone is here to see you."

"Yes ma'am." She saw the door close.

"He doesn't look good. But I am going to do my best with him." Anakin said. Iris motioned for him to sit. Five minutes later a cleaner version of Jag stepped out. He let his room air out. Iris looked in it and saw that it was still clean.

"Hi," Jag said to Anakin.

"Hello Jag" Anakin held out a hand. "I'm Anakin." Jag smiled a little and shook his hand. Iris turned around and went into the room at her apartment that was still empty.

"So" Anakin started. "Your mom says that she is extremely worried about you" Anakin looked over the boys shoulder as he did his work.

"I don't know why, but I just feel. Angry, misled, confused." Anakin looked into Jag. He had major force ability, just unwanted to use.

"I know what it is like for you. When I was twenty, I had nightmares about my mother. I finally had enough and went back to my home planet to go and find her. I found out she married about a month after I left. First she was sold, and then the man freeded her and they married. She was a slave. Like I was, when I went to her new family. I found out she was kidnapped and they gave up on their search about 5 months after she went missing. I went to find her, and then she died while she was in my arms." Anakin finished feeling sad.

"What did you do?" Jag asked turning to face him.

"I acted irrationally. I slaughtered all the Tusken Raiders that had kept her hostage. All, the mothers, the fathers, the children." Anakin almost broke down but he held it together. "It only made me feel worse, I was angered."

"How did you cope?" The young boy asked.

"I confided to a friend all of things I did wrong. She soothed me; she told me I was only human that everyone makes mistakes." Anakin looked into the boys eyes. "Go to school, confide in your friend everything troubling you. They will be pleased to see you." Anakin laid a hand on the boys shoulder. "It will become easier to deal with whatever you are saddened about. "

"I don't have any friends that I want to confide in. They don't understand someone force sensitive. I took my mental block down so I could feel the force. I have a feeling my mom knows, but I, everything I feel goes in accordance to my abilities." Jag struggled to find the words.

"Well Jag, you can always come and confide in me. I will be happy to listen." Anakin smiled at the boy.

"Thank you, so. You promise to watch my mom when you go and kill Sideous right?" Jag asked. He looked healthier.

"I will, don't worry with the way she fights, the guy won't be able to lay a finger on her." This was true the boy's mother was powerful. He looked at his chrono. "I have to go. Tell your mom I left." Anakin got up and took his speeder a level up. He parked on the Veranda and walked to the front doors. He heard a beep and Typho stepped in. "Let them in." Anakin said before the man could speak. Anakin saw as a lot of infant furniture came in. He directed for the majority to go into the empty room. After they were all done and left Anakin looked around. There was no way he could organize everything and be able to go and get Padme. Anakin decided to move fast and took the room and arranged the furniture. He wondered how he would tell Padme that they were having twins. He saw that he had girl and boy clothing. Iris must know the gender of both. He would have to make sure all of that was away so it wouldn't spoil the surprise for Padme.

He arranged the beds that the babies would sleep in to be on different sides of the room. He made sure all the most important things had a place before he brought in the toys and clothing. He put them all together in one dresser and then he arranged the big closet to be a place for toys. Padme could customize the wardrobe later. Anakin finished with time to spare. He looked at the apartment. She wouldn't even notice the difference unless she went into the room. Anakin got to his speeder and headed for the Senate.

Iris stepped out of the empty room to see Jag working.

"Skywalker already left?" She asked. The boy looked up, a little happy.

"Yeah, thanks for letting him come over, I feel better." Jag said. Iris smiled and walked into the kitchen. "Why are you going in there? You can't cook." Iris laughed.

"Funny boy." She shook her head and kept walking. Jag laughed and dove back into his work. Iris felt relief food through the boy. She turned around and saw him coming in.

"Mom, can I go to school tomorrow?" He asked sitting down at a stool.

"If you finish your work." She looked at him and he smiled. "You already finished didn't you?" Iris was proud; her boy hadn't lost his intelligence.

"Yeah, when I was in my room, I use my datapad and looked at actual information. I learned a lot in there than I have ever learned at school." Jag was smiling. Iris still sensed something lingering in his mind.

"Jag, would you like for me to teach you to use the force?" Iris looked into her sons mind. There was a lot of apprehension and eagerness.

"Well, would it hurt?" Jag asked. Iris lost her smile.

"Yes, but I know techniques that will get rid of the pain unless I inflict it." Iris said.

"Yes, I want to be able to protect myself." Jag answered.

"Okay. Since you are done, we can start with a simple task." Iris put a small object on the counter in between the two. "Levitate it with your mind." Iris said in a tone that was demanding.

"I can't. I wouldn't know how." Jag said. Iris took a deep breath.

"Listen to me Jag," Iris closed her eyes. "I am picturing the object in my mind, and the surface it is on. Now I am imagining it lifting up in the air." As Iris said that the object lifted up.

"Cool!" Jag said. Iris set the box shaped object back down. "I'll give it a try."

"No, Master Yoda always said this. Do or do not, there is no try." Jag nodded and closed his eyes. Iris reached into his mind and saw him picture the box. Iris pulled out and saw the box lift. Iris smiled. "Good job Jag. We will use more and more heavy object for this. Until then, practice." Iris shook the boy out of his trance.

"That was exhilarating." Jag said smiling from ear to ear.

"That is the force. You will master every single one of my abilities Jag, you will be able to progress the growth of things. Make people think they are pain," Jag looked up.

"Can you use it on me?" Jag asked. Reluctantly she nodded.

"This is going to hurt a lot Jag." She said. She pretended to punch him then he screamed in pain he clutched his nose.

"Nothing's broken. I felt you hit my nose, I felt pain. That is cool!" I could use that if I ever go into the undercity." Jag looked happy. "So what else can you do?"

"I can sense deception; I can invade your mind and make you think whatever you want. My powers weren't always used for good, but in the end it was." Iris said. "Now go and practice, I have to pick up your father." She walked with Jag into the living area and he stopped short of his room.

"It still smells bad." Jag said.

"Fine, stay out here. But I want that room to smell fresh when I get back." Iris walked to her speeder and took off.

**Chapter 12; the Plan**

Anakin flew Padme back to the apartment in silence. As Padme got out of the speeder she walked into the living area.

"Ani, we need to start planning for the baby." She exclaimed sitting down. Anakin smiled.

"About that, I already did. I, do you know anything about the health of our baby? Have you even consulted a medical droid?" Anakin asked talking slowly. Padmé's face fell. "Oh, no it isn't anything bad, it's just. You're carrying twins." Anakin smiled and Padmé's face smiled as well.

"Wait, what do you mean you already did?" Padme asked being serious again.

"Well, come on I'll show you." Anakin walked with her to the room. "I wanted this to be their room so they can be right next to us." Anakin opened it and Padme gasped.

"This all of Naboo's finest!" Padme was happy; Anakin didn't need the force to tell that. "How did you get this" She turned and hugged him.

"A friend set me up with all of this. I spent every cent I have saved from the Jedi but it was worth it to see your face." Anakin kissed her forehead.

"Don't worry; there wasn't much you would spend it on." Padme kept hugging him. "Do you know their gender?" Padme asked pulling away.

"Yes, if you don't want to know then I won't tell you." Anakin said.

"Go ahead I know you want to." Padme said.

"Nope, you could have found out before, don't worry, if you do some snooping in here then you will find out." Anakin kissed her head and left. Padme looked around and left closing the door behind her. She had had enough surprises for one day.

Anakin had just left his apartment to tell Iris that the plan had to be that night. He rapped on the door. Iris answered.

"What's up Skywalker" she asked.

"We have to do it tonight. Padme needs a break from the Senate." Anakin was ready to argue.

"Okay. Come on in we can talk about a possible plan." When he stepped in it smelt wonderful.

"Are you cooking" Anakin asked. He heard two people laughing. He saw Jag.

"Yeah right. Mom can't cook." Jag stopped talking. Anakin didn't think he meant to stop talking but Iris must have silenced him. He lowered his head and walked into the kitchen.

"So. All I need to know is if you are ready. Then we will set up a time, I'll make sure I leave something open for you to come through, then you do what you do and we hope for the best." Anakin said.

"At 0100 hours would be a good time. She would be asleep and I can give you something that as long as she is asleep won't feel anything just in case it ends up making her uncomfortable. Not to mention she will get a great night sleep." Iris went into the kitchen and came back out. She needs to drink something colorful with a teaspoon of this in there. I will steal it back when I am in there." Iris finished.

"Okay, I will make sure that the Veranda's security is off. Just if you could turn it back on when you leave, it will make me feel better." Anakin said.

"Okay, will do Skywalker; now go enjoy your last free day." Iris teased him. As Anakin walked back, he knew Padme would get mad at him for it. When he got there he saw threepio finally reactivated.

"Threepio come here." He motioned the droid over. "Give a teaspoon of this to Padme in her caf." He orders repeating the overwriting code.

"Of course Master Anakin." Threepio took I and went into the kitchen. He went and sat down. He took two training sabers that he found and started adjusting them to that a youngling would use. He sensed Padme coming over. She sat next to him.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Making sure that I can train our twins. I won't let them go into the order. I want for them to know love. Affection, and to use the force without having to worry about people watching their backs." Anakin took one of them. This will be our second born's." He ignited it, it shone as the sea. A very beautiful blue. "This will be our first born's" He deactivated the blue one and ignited the green one. An emerald green blade shone in the vincity. Padme smiled.

"I don't think the Jedi will have that much tolerance with you Ani. You have pushed them far enough already." Padme took the green lightsaber and deactivated it. She put it back on the table next to the blue one. "I don't think that training our children to fight is a good way to raise them."

"I wouldn't be training them for that. I want for them to know how to protect themselves." Anakin looked at the two sabers. He wanted for his children to be Jedi's. He realized he might have to take down the Jedi order to do that. He would have to remove the council and reshape the Jedi. He couldn't do that. He would have to inform the Jedi of their errors.

"Ani, do you think that staying here on Coruscant is the best place to raise a child?" Padme asked leaning into his arms.

"Yes, I do. I want to be in a place where I know you can do what you love. I know how much you love being a Senator. I would never think of taking that away from you." He felt a surge of guilt go through Padme. "Why do you feel guilty?" He asked the thought nagging at his mind.

"I took you away from the Jedi. I knew that you loved being the Hero with No Fear, I feel so guilty." She buried her head into his chest. Anakin laughed.

"You didn't make me do anything. I left because it was the best thing for me. I wanted to have the full experience of being a father." Anakin said holding his wife.

"I know." Padme exhaled. Anakin just held her till she pulled out. She saw threepio bringing her caf.

"Here you go Mistress Padme." he said in his normal sing song voice. When Padme turned away Anakin looked to the droid who gave a stiff nod. Anakin exhaled. He hoped she would actually finish it. Padme was already drinking it. He smiled feeling a little guilty about what he was doing.

"What's wrong?" She asked putting the caf down.

"What are you talking about?" He asked stroking her hair.

"Don't do that." She said shifting away. "Don't try and make me forget what we were talking about. Now what's wrong?" Padmé's tone hinted that she would realize he was lying. So he decided to say one of the many.

"A lot of things have me worried. I feel like I won't be a good father." Padme looked at him.

"Anakin, you will be a fine father, I know you will. You usually do well with kids." Padme came back over and put her head on his slouched shoulder.

"Keep drinking your caf or it'll get cold."Anakin said. Padme kept drinking. About five standard minutes later she had finished and they were still sitting in silence.

'You still have something bothering you. I know it." Padme got her head off his shoulders and looked at him. Anakin risked a glance at his chrono.

"We can talk about it tomorrow, right I am a little worn from a day where I lost against a castaway three times. And she didn't even touch me." Anakin said switching the subject.

"Fine, but don't expect me to forget about us talking. Now, tell me about how the great Anakin Skywalker got beaten without being touched." Padme said getting up and walking with Anakin.

Anakin told her everything about how Iris could make people think that they were in pain when they never truly were. He also mentioned how she would teach him that so he wouldn't have to use violence.

"I was wondering how she did that." Padme said when h finished recounting all he learned.

"Did what?" Anakin asked getting into bed with her.

"She made Senator Iblis think that a durasteel door had it his shin, but there were no marks to show it." Padme settled down and instantly fell asleep. Anakin lay awake checking his chrono every few minutes. Finally, when he looked it said 0100 hours.

Iris was changing into a stalking outfit that allowed her to blend in with her surroundings. She was all set and ready at 2450 hours. She left through the Veranda and jumped up a few levels until she reached the Skywalker's apartment. She walked through and watched a chrono. As it turned to 0100 hours she mediated. Reaching out to the Senator and then to the infants she carried. She imagined them growing, and felt that they were indeed. She pictured them at a nine month size and pulled out when she knew that they were indeed. The chrono said 0204 hours. She had been meditating for an hour or so. Iris got up and left, first she went and recovered her potion she leant and then jumped down to her apartment level. As she changed into something she could sleep in she looked at the empty room again. She had a nagging feeling in her mind that was saying be prepared for that. When she got into her room Garm was waiting for her. Iris smiled and got into bed…

**Chapter 13; Every Action Has an Equal and Opposite Reaction**

Padme woke up; she had one of the best night's sleeps. Something felt different though. She looked at her belly; it was bigger than what she thought a six month pregnant woman's should be. Maybe good for a nine month, but six? Padme looked behind her and Anakin was still sleeping. She didn't feel like getting up, even though she slept well, she was still tired. Anakin woke up. He turned to see her and felt her shock. He bolted upright.

"What's wrong" He jumped out of bed and ran to her side.

"Nothing, I just realized how far along I was." Padme got up from bed.

"You should stay home today." Anakin said.

"What?" Padme stared at him. "I can't Ani." Padme started walking but Anakin grabbed her.

"I mean it. I will inform your friends and you can stay here and relax. I'll say you're sick." Anakin said loosening his grip.

"Anakin, I am fine." Padme interjected. She stared at him as if she could see he was up to something.

"I know." Anakin took Padmé's shoulders and sat her down. "I just have a bad feeling." Anakin looked down to the floor. "Stay, just for my sanity." he asked.

"Alright. I don't like it though." Padme rubbed Anakin's back. She leaned her head on his shoulder. She had a feeling Anakin was keeping things from her. Then she remembered the conversation that they had last night. "So, what is truly bothering you? And nothing about parenthood." Padme straightened up.

"Nothing's bothering me." He started stroking her hair. He knew that she was shortly forgetting whatever else she was going to talk about. Padme realized that he was doing it again. Anakin felt her getting angry. He stopped stroking her hair and looked down.

"Ani, you need to stop that." Padme shifted away from him.

"I'll go tell your friends that you are sick." Anakin kissed her forehead and got up. Padme stayed seated, her royal blue nightgown a tad fitted. Anakin came back; he leaned against a wall smiled.

"What?" She asked getting up with a little difficulty.

"Nothing." He took a deep breath. "Just enjoying the days we have left as the two of us." Anakin couldn't help but feel eager too, he would soon be a father. Though he felt as if he would fail on every level, he still wanted to hold his twins. Padme walked over to him. He hugged her tight.

"You will be a great father Ani. I know you will." Anakin held his wife. "Alright," Padme pulled away. "Now what is the real problem?" She asked staring into his ice blue eyes.

"Nothing. It isn't anything-" He was cut off by Padme.

"Don't lie Anakin, I know something is bothering you." Padme sent a surge of anger through him.

"There, it's just." Anakin scratched the back of his head. "I know a friend, who could. Well. I asked her of a favor. I asked if she could, you know." Anakin decided to just get it out. "I asked if she could progress you pregnancy so that I could spend more time with you and the babies." Anakin walked away into the living chamber and sat down. He felt her get angry, and then she calmed down. Padme came over and sat down next to him.

"Why?" Padme asked. It was all she could think of saying.

"Because I wanted to see my twins a little longer than a month. At least this way I can be with them for four months." Anakin felt as if a load on his shoulders were lifted. Anakin looked up a little. He smiled. "It was selfish. I never considered your point of view, but I thought that this way you could at least wear more comfortable clothes sooner and then you can go back to the Senate."

"I understand. But, I would have been fine, Ani you need to stop excluding me from things." Padmé's voice sounded strict, Anakin had never heard her voice like that before.

"I'm sorry; I still haven't adjusted to the whole relationship mode." Anakin felt pitied again. Padme laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Ani." Padme was about to say something but Anakin cut her off and stood up.

"I know, Padme, I will adjust soon, it's the same thing that I have always been told whenever something new happens. But one thought has been lingering on my mind. What would my mother have thought of me? She always said I would make her proud, but what if I haven't." Anakin's back was turned to Padme whom, through the force seemed a little on edge. He turned to face her. "What's wrong?"

"The babies are coming." She seemed excited and scared. Anakin looked at her and before he realized it they were in a speeder to a medical bay on the other side of Coruscant, she refused to go to the local one. When they got to the Medical Bay Anakin was already using all his force abilities to soothe her pain.

He felt fortunate that he had been practicing Jedi healing arts to learn to soothe pain. When they got to a room, Anakin made sure that Padme was comfortable before he started meditating. He used the force to draw in energy. He focused on Padme, her pain slowly increased and Anakin used all of his power to take the pain away from her. He felt like it was hours later when he finally woke up. He saw Padme sleeping; he finally realized what he missed. He saw that there were two duraglass cribs. He missed his children being born. He got up and looked into the cribs; a boy and a girl were sleeping.

"You're awake" he heard a voice behind him. "I knew what you were doing; it must be hard to use a new technique while you are awake." Padme smiled.

"Yes, especially when I had never done it before." Anakin came and sat on the end of the bed. "Did I at least do a good job?"

"Yes, and the boy, I named Luke. I named the girl Leia." The names hit Anakin hard. He wasn't sure why, but he wanted to go and pick up his children.

"I'm sorry." That was all Anakin could manage to say. Padme leaned forward and patted his back.

"It's alright." Padme looked over to where the twins were sleeping.

"They are so beautiful." Anakin said looking at the twins as well.

"Yes they are." Padme took a deep breath.

"What's wrong?" Anakin asked. He shifted to be face to face with Padme.

"Nothing, I just wish that you hadn't progressed my pregnancy." She looked at the twins. "Though it didn't seem to harm them."

"I made sure I had the best Force Sensitive use it." Anakin said.

"And who would that be?" Padme asked.

"That doesn't matter Padme." He answered. He then stood up and walked over to the cribs. Then one of the infants started to cry. He picked it up.

"That one is Luke." Anakin memorized the imprint the baby left in the force. He held the baby and it stopped crying. Anakin smiled a little; he placed the infant back into its bed. He then looked to the girl and memorized her imprint. Leia, he heard the name run through his mind. He drew out, and then he saw her eyes open. He looked at her.

"She looks so much like you." He said while stroking her tiny face with his index finger. He looked back at Padme and walked over to her. He sat down on her bed. "She looks so, very like you."

"Ani, what are we going to do now?" she asked.

"Well, we are going to take them home, and then we are going to raise them." Anakin smiled.

"I mean," Padme started.

"I know what you meant." Anakin laughed. "But I really think we should take it a day at a time, let's not think about the long term effects. I think that ought to be our best bet."

"Maybe you're right." Anakin felt relief surge through his wife. He laughed a little.

"There was no reason to be worried." Anakin smiled. "I'll go make home more comfy for the twins." He kissed her on the head and left.

Iris woke up next to her husband. She sat up. She sensed her son was still fast asleep. She slipped out of bed and into the refresher. When she came out Garm was still asleep. She rolled her eyes and pulled on the blankets. She heard an OOOOOF! And saw Garm lying on the floor.

"Put some clothes on. You should at least try to look decent for your son." Iris said.

"Funny, Iris, real funny." Garm got up and put some clothes on. He checked his comm. unit. "Ah, it seems Skywalker left the message." Garm read the message. "Well, I am really late." Garm left.

Iris went out into the Living chamber and sat down. She heard Jag get up.

"Mom?" Jag asked when he walked out of his room.

"Hello sleepy head. So, you ready for training today?" Iris looked at the boy. "I think that if you pass your telekinesis test, then you can start lightsaber training."

"Yeah, sure. Okay." He jumped onto one of the couches and started to watch a holo drama. He sighed.

"What's up?" Iris asked staring at the young boy.

"Nothing. I just feel, tired. I was hearing voices all night, and I feel a little bit. Creeped out." As Jag said this Iris seemed a little embarrassed.

"Don't worry about that. I am sure that the voices might have been a one time-" Iris saw Jag bolt upright. The Holodrama was an adult holodrama. Iris force flashed the screen and Jag just smiled. She got up and picked him up over one shoulder. He started laughing.

"Come-on mom! How was I supposed to know that that was an adult holodrama?" He laughed a little.

"Now, levitate me off the floor." Iris said setting Jag on the floor of his room.

"I can't, no offense or anything, but you are really heavy." Iris just rolled her eyes. Jag sighed again and closed his eyes. Iris then lifted off the ground.

"Good, if I didn't know any better, I would say you were actually a Force Sensitive." Iris teased and Iris dropped.

"Sorry," Jag said as he got up.

"Not a problem. But let's start your next lesson." Iris took out her training saber and tossed it to the boy. He caught it along with a helmet that would not allow him to see. He put the helmet on the ignited his lightsaber. Iris set a training ball to shoot at him. She leaned back and watched her son deflect the bolts. She laughed when one surpassed his abilities and hit him.

"That's not funny mom. It really hurts." Jag whined.

"I know, I did these lessons 5 times a day as a youngling at the temple." Iris leaned back with some fire-water, alcohol, in the form of beer.

"How did you survive that type of life?" He was batting away bolts at a very fast rate. He was sweating as Iris turned up the levels.

"I learned to live with the pain." Iris smiled and turned off the training device. The boy dropped. Iris walked over to him. "You will as well. Take an hour break and then we will get back to training."

"Alright. I'll go nap." The boy got up and walked over to the door to his room. Iris sat down and tuned in to the Senate meeting. She saw the entire Senate in an uproar. She started laughing at the sight.

"And the people willingly put the fate of the galaxy in the hands of people that are always arguing. It is true that society has goes downhill in war time." Iris put down her beer and listened to the pointless arguments. She couldn't even tell what they were arguing about, which in turn made Iris laugh again. "The fate of the Galaxy rests in the hands of a sith that fixes the votes. What a tragedy."

**Chapter 14; the Start of a New Beginning.**

Anakin carried Luke into the Nursery that had just been fixed up for him and his sister who was already fast asleep. Anakin set Luke down into the other crib. The two infants were breathing, which made Anakin relax. He stayed there; he wasn't sure how long it was before Padme came in.

"Anakin, get to sleep. Luke and Leia will be fine." She laid a hand on his back. "They are three days old; they know how to sleep without you constantly watching them." She turned him around. "Now, let's go to bed." She hugged him.

"You're right; I haven't slept in three days." Anakin turned around and walked with her back to their room. Anakin stayed up all night, he couldn't sleep. Then twins were sleeping soundly, but he felt something very wrong. When he rolled over to sleep, he had a horrible nightmare. He wasn't there, but Padme was. _She was attached to an electronic device; she was knocked out and was slowly coming back to it. Her eyes were blood shot, as if she had been crying. Anakin heard a voice._

_"Ah, Senator. No need to cry, your twins are in a better place, and you will know that in time." It was the voice that Anakin recognized, it was the Sith Lord's from the hologram. _

_"Where's Anakin? What have you done to him?" She asked._

_"Why, what would make you think Lord Vader was captive?" The Sith sneered. _

_"No! Anakin would never turn to the Dark Side, I know he wouldn't." Padme was suddenly shocked as strips of lightning came toward her. She howled in pain and flailed about._

Anakin bolted upright. He was sweating heavily, he then heard a baby crying.

"I got it." Anakin whispered to Padme as he got up and walked out. He went into the nursery room and saw both infants were crying. He picked them both up and the two seemed too have had a nightmare. "The two of you must have had the same nightmare." Anakin probed their minds and saw their nightmare. He pulled out almost instantly. "And I had the same one as you two. Let's keep this between the three of us okay." Anakin set the now sleeping babies back in their cribs.

"Everything okay?" asked a sweet voice. Padme was behind him.

"Uh, what?" Anakin whispered turning around.

"Why did you tell infants to keep a secret between the three of you?" Padme whispered walking up to him and wrapping her arms around his neck. Anakin smiled.

"It was nothing." he kissed her. "Don't worry about it."

"Ani, tell me. From now on. Promise me that we won't keep any secrets from each other." Padme asked.

"Alright, no more secrets. I drank some of that white milk, that's why it seemed empty." Anakin smiled. "They had the same nightmare as I did. I saw you, dying at the hands of the sith. Sideous said that I was pronounced Lord Vader, the name of the sith." As Anakin said this Padme unwrapped her arms from his neck.

"Ani, I thought Yoda said. That you wouldn't be a Sith." Padme sounded very worried. "What else was there?"

"He, he killed them. Luke and Leia, I still don't know how they could have had that dream. But they knew their deaths. And believe me; I will do what I can to stop it." Anakin sounded angry.

"No," Padme told him. "We will do whatever we can to stop it. I am not letting you do this on your own." Padme rested against his body.

"Alright. But I don't like it. Let's go to bed." Anakin led Padme back to their bedroom.

Iris woke up; she heard the sound of Jag and his training unit. Three days and he hasn't given up on trying for a perfect score.

"OWWW!" Iris bolted upright. She ran out to where Jag laid on the floor.

"Jag!" Iris ran to where he laid on the floor. "Gosh, you look exhausted. Go and sleep. Jag. Jag! Jag get up!" Iris felt for a pulse. He was alive, just in deep sleep.

"Ouch." the quiet word escaped his lips with much difficulty.

"Jag, are you all right" Asked his father, who was just running out of his room.

"I think so." He said getting up slowly. "I think-" he fell down.

"Jag!" Iris went over to catch him. "That's it; you are going to bed and taking the day off. I will make sure that the nanny droid will keep you in bed all day."

"So I take it Senator Amidala will not be returning." Garm said.

"Yes, but that isn't important. Now pick up your son and put him back in bed." Iris said and when Garm had placed Jag back in bed, Iris went to sleep. About three hours later, she woke up to Garm activating the nanny droid. She changed into her training outfit and contacted Skywalker.

"Hey Skywalker, you up for training or do we have to reschedule?"

"No, Padme told me to go, so I will see you at the complex. I got to go." Iris turned off her comm. device and put it away. She wasn't feeling great. She felt a little queasy, but then again; this was the first night she actually was awake. Unable to stop thinking about Jag, she suffered a sleepless night.

"Is Jag still asleep?" She asked as she stepped into the living chamber.

"Yes, now I have to go." Garm kissed her on the forehead and left through the front. He would be getting a ride to the complex. Iris went to the empty room and sat on the floor. She meditated, feelings of eagerness, anxiety swam over Iris. She came out of it; she realized she went to sleep. Iris got up and looked at her chrono, it was time to go. On Iris' way out, she made sure that the nanny droid was working.

Her speeder zoomed past many other buildings to the Low levels of the Senate complex to where she would be training with Skywalker. She landed her speeder in the normal place. She saw Skywalker sitting in front of the door. She searched his feelings and felt that he was worried.

"Gettin cold feet Skywalker?" She teased.

"No, just a bad dream, that I now have to make sure, doesn't happen." He looked down as they walked in.

"Don't worry, I am keeping an eye out, nothing will get pass me, and I will warn you if anything happens." Iris assured him.

"Okay," He got up and stretched. "Ready for me to beat you? I still have to give you payback from you scaring Padme during our first training"

"Ah, so she caught on." Her eyebrow raised a little. "Alright old man. Show me what you got."

"Old man? You really want to go there?" Anakin asked in a humorous tone. "I am younger than you are." Anakin ignited his lightsaber.

"Now you asked for it" She replied in the same tone he had. She ignited her lightsaber and lunged. She managed to do an attack on his ribs. Anakin didn't seem to feel the mental pain she inflicted on him. The two kept continuing their blocks and attacks. Iris then did a flip backwards and landed on the rails of the stair case.

"You are crazy to try and go on a rail." Anakin was breathing hard.

"Come on Skywalker." She smiled and did another flip backwards further up the rail. Anakin jumped onto an actual stair. He wobbled with his landing and made a sweep for her legs. Iris jumped and did a somersault back to the first floor.

"Come on. How do you not even lose your footing?" Anakin jumped over the rail and onto the floor with Iris. He made a sweep for her neck and Iris did a back walkover and kicked the Lightsaber out of Anakin's hand and caught it when she came back up.

"You should keep better track of this" She shook the lightsaber in his face. "I win." She smiled and tossed the saber back to Anakin. "So, how's life? Enjoying the start of never sleeping again?" Iris laughed a bit. The Skywalker family had no idea what they were getting into.

"Actually, Luke and Leia slept soundly." Anakin said charging for Iris.

"You're lying." Iris said in a singsong voice jumping and landing behind Anakin. She knocks the lightsaber out of his hand and put him in a head lock.

"You are good at sensing deception." Anakin choked on the last word. "Can't. Breath." He managed to say.

"Well. That ends the second round with two wins to the cast away and none to the hero." Iris released him. Anakin fell to the floor gasping for air. "You know that the sith lord will have more power than us put together. He is capable of clouding the minds of thousands without exerting the tiniest bit of exhaustion. For years, decades he has been clouding the minds of the Jedi. And even his own apprentices. We really don't stand a chance." Iris' back was to Anakin.

"That's not true. I could take him alone. I know it." Anakin got up and was gasping.

"The pain will fade." She stroked her own throat. She was looking into the future and knew that she would be force choked by the Sith, and thrown about like a worthless action figure to a four year-old.

"What's wrong?" Anakin asked. He sensed her feelings change from confusion, to pain and then to nausea.

"I might not come out of that fight with Sideous. You might not either. I feel him growing stronger off of our training. He can see us training. He can hear the conversation we are having now." At that Iris jumped up and made various slashes at the walls. Small recorders fell out broken and dismantled. Iris was sweating heavily.

"Maybe we should take a break. You look like you're going to be sick." Anakin said letting the worry come into his voice. He cared for Iris like a little, older sister.

"Yes. Good idea." Iris walked out. She walked over to an open balcony. She felt through the force her being. She didn't sense any poisons; that was good. But she felt something different. Iris drew out. Whatever it was, it was masking its presence. She could tell that it would cause her no harm, but she still couldn't shake the feeling. Iris just stood out in the fresh Coruscant air, letting everything engulf her. She felt a warm presence come near, and a hand on her shoulder. It was Garm.

"What?" She asked. Her tone betrayed her true thoughts, but that was the point, she couldn't break again; not at the time where holding one's self together means the most.

"I was worried. Are you alright? You look like you're going to be sick." As Garm said this, Iris turned around and threw up. Garm looked away squeamishly. He just rubbed her back. When Iris came back up, she looked a little frightened.

"Take me home." She leaned her head on his shoulder all the way back to their speeder at the front. As usual, Iris didn't strap in; Garm leaned over and strapped her in.

"You can sometimes be the worst role model for our child." His sarcasm just flew over Iris' head. She didn't feel sick, just like she might puke again.

**Chapter 15; Sleep, Over Pain**

Anakin went back home and saw Padme was sleeping on the couch. She had dark circles under her eyes and a rag on her shoulder. Anakin got out of the speeder very quietly. He went and picked her up; she opened her eyes a little.

"Shh. Go to bed. I got the twins," Anakin whispered. Padme just laid her head on his arm and went to sleep again. He looked at a nearby chrono. He had been out for five hours. Padme did not go back to sleep after she heard about the nightmare. Anakin wished he had not told her. He laid Padme on their bed and tucked her in.

Anakin went out to the living chambers and leaned back in the comfortable couch. He looked over and saw that the droids were deactivated. He got up and went over to threepio. He manually turned him off and then went to modifying him. He programmed a nanny feature in him. The project took thirty standard minutes. When he was done, he put the droid back in his place and flipped the switch back on. The new program would call for him to have a quieter voice when infants were asleep. He turned to artoo and activated him.

"Shh. Three people are trying to sleep. Wanna play a game?" He heard a small affirmative beep from the droid. Anakin went over and got a standard droid friendly game. He pulled out an old holo board game that Padme usually played on long trips in her skiff. He set it up and played against his droid. About three minutes later, he heard a baby crying. Anakin got up and went into the nursery.

"Come here little guy." Anakin picked up a crying Luke and as he held him he projected a soothing presence in the force to the two of them. He could tell Luke wasn't hungry, didn't have a full diaper, he just got scared again. As Anakin soothed the infant his crying faded and he fell asleep in Anakin's hands. He didn't have the heart to put him back in his crib so he just took Luke back out to play holo board.

A few hours later, Luke woke up and started crying. Anakin calmed him to where he stopped crying but just then Leia started crying. Anakin shifted Luke into one arm and went to go get his little girl. He came back out holding two infants.

"Sorry artoo. Activated threepio if you want to keep playing." Anakin said. Artoo just turned of the game and went back to his spot and deactivated. "I guess that is a no to playing with threepio." Anakin just laughed a little. He looked at Leia, her eyes were open and she was stretching her hand up trying to touch Anakin's face. He bent into it and let Leia feel his face. Her eyes were already turning to the shade of brown like Padmé's. He kissed her hand as it came over to his lips. He looked over to Luke. His eyes were open wide but he seemed as if he didn't know what to do. His eyes were already the icy blue like his fathers. He saw the little boy try and lift her head. Anakin supported him as he tried in case he lost his efforts. Anakin used the force to detect the twins. He tried to age them by at least a week. He felt them getting older. Then they started crying. He figured that they were hungry.

As he got up he saw Padme come out. She motioned for one of them; Anakin followed her into the kitchen where she got the twins white milk.

"You know, that isn't nearly as tasty as nerf milk." Anakin smiled, Padme laughed a little too.

"I know, but apparently this is more beneficial for infants." Padme handed Anakin a bottle. He just smiled and watched as Padme fed Leia, he copied with Luke.

"Wow, these two sure know how to down something." Anakin said as he saw Luke drink all of his 'white' milk.

"Anakin, now you have to burp him." Padme said as she got Leia over one shoulder.

"I know I was the first one to burp him" Anakin said as he patted Luke's back softly.

Anakin was watching his twins smile as Padme played with them a bit. He was planning on saying some fairly funny jokes to her about it. He looked into Padme. She was very sad; she missed her family. He drew out when Padme hit his leg.

"Don't do that." She ordered.

"Sorry, I know you miss your family Padme. What would you say if I decided to invite them down here?" Anakin asked coming down to the floor to be at eye level with Padmé.

"I would say you're crazy. Do you have any idea how disappointed they will be with me? I kept a marriage from them. It was one thing my mother always wanted to plan for me." Padme said.

"Well, you could always lie to them. Lie in a way that will actually seem more realistic to us. You can say that we got engaged at the start of The Clone Wars, and you didn't want to tell anyone in case I died. Then when I found out you were pregnant I left the war so we could finally plan for our wedding." As Anakin said this, Padme felt like it would have been the smarter thing to do from the start.

"Yes, alright. I think that it is more than believable." Padme looked at her twins who were propped up against a pillow. "They seem like they have grown." Padmé's eyes widened a bit.

"Well, I practiced the technique a little" Anakin was ready to get out of her reach. He got up in an instant.

"Anakin!" Padme got up as well.

"I just wanted to practice. They only aged three days in reality." Anakin lied a little because now they 12 days old.

"You're lying. How old are they in reality! And do not lie again." Padmé's voice was clearly angry. Anakin activated threepio with the force and backed up a little. Padme saw threepio and knew that if she went after Anakin the he could take care of the twins. She went for him.

"Padme! Look they are only twelve days. Those happen to be-"He was cut off by Padme stopping. He walked closer to her.

"You were going to say that they were meaningless weren't you?" Padme asked now glaring at Anakin. "Weren't you?" She said a little louder.

"No, I wasn't" Anakin's voice was soft and seductive a little. "I was going to tell you that those were the days in which, they are going to be the most sleepless nights. I just wanted for us to have more sleep at night." Anakin stroked her hair a little. Padme pulled away.

"Go." Padme turned and walked back to her children. He felt her presence. It was heavily saddened. Anakin decided to go to another room.

Iris looked at the empty room for what felt like hours. She walked around it. Tried to see its future but it was clouded.

"Dammit Palpatine don't you ever take a break!" She said to herself. Garm walked in and closed the door behind him.

"Are you all right?" He asked holding her close.

"Yes, I am fine." She pulled away. "Why is this room empty?" She figured Garm might have plans for it.

"I don't know. I decided to leave its form for you. I managed our room, Jag's room, and my personnel office. Excuse me, our personnel office." He said coming back and holding her. "Whatever is troubling you, you should tell me. I can help." Garm said. He stroked her hair a little.

"I don't know. Something about this room has me worried. I feel as if, as if it will, reform me. When I come in here; I try to see this room in the future form, but my sight is clouded. Which means Palpatine knows what lay's ahead, and it might be a weakness for me. And my weaknesses are what get me killed." Iris said. She let out a breath a leaned her head on her husband's chest.

"It's alright; Palpatine won't be able to touch you. It is physically impossible with the way you move." Garm smiled.

"This isn't a joke" Iris said; her tone suggesting she was angry.

"I know, I know. I am just saying that unless your guard is down, then Palpatine won't be able to get to you."

"I'm sorry. I don't know why I am so edgy lately." Iris told him.

"It's alright" He started stroking her hair again. Iris let out another deep breath.

"Something is wrong; and the fact that I can't tell what it is. That just makes it much, much worse." Iris wanted Garm to know that she is not able to see their future.

"I don't need you to see our future. I just need to know that you and Jag are alright and healthy. That is all I care about." Garm attempted to soothe her anxiety.

"Who's going to replace the Chancellor when Skywalker kills him?" Iris asked.

"I don't know. Maybe Bail will run again. I won't, that is too much power for one man, I going to try and persuade Senator Amidala to run if Bail doesn't. The Senate trusts her." Garm was silenced when Iris put her index finger on his lips.

"You know I don't care about politics." Iris smiled a little.

"Of course. Jag is up and wants to learn a new technique. I suggest teaching him to hide his presence in the force, he is a quick learner. And actually eight." Garm was a little angry at the fact that Iris made her son two years older than he really was.

"What? I couldn't handle him. Too childish." Iris grinned a little and walked out to the living chambers.

"Mom! Can you teach me a new trick?" Asked an excited little boy.

"Sure, sit on the floor with me." Iris sat on the floor with her boy right in front of her. "Now, close your eyes. You are contained. The world can't touch you. Are you there?" Iris eyed his son.

"Yes."

"Now break the shell, break the container." Iris' tone was even and soothing. "See the world and its component atoms. See yourself as atoms, too. Find the line where you end and the world begins." Jag visualized the room around him and the air in it. It became a frozen snowfall of varying density, some particles clustered, some scattered; then he looked into himself, and the microscopic unevenness of the surface of his skin, and then beyond that to where he was just like the room around him- a snowstorm of molecules. He opened one eye.

"Did I do it?" he asked. Iris laughed a little.

"Yes, for a few seconds. It will get easier the more you practice. You learn quickly so I am not worried." Iris got up and sat on the couch that she was sitting in front of.

"I'll keep practicing." Jag was still in meditation position and closed his eyes. Iris felt his presence flicker on and off. Garm came and sat down.

"Jag, why don't you practice in the empty room? Much quieter." Garm said to the young boy.

"Fine" He groaned. As he got up Iris noticed that he was a little taller. She sat up and pulled the boy's ear to her mouth.

"Stop trying to use the force to make you older or I will turn you into an actual six year old." She whispered. The boy got up and walked into the empty room.

"What was that about?" Garm asked as Iris laid down on the bed.

"Nothing, he is just trying to be like his mother." Iris said.

"Okay, if that is all you wish to share." Garm leaned back on the portion of the couch that Iris wasn't laying on.

"What do you mean by that" Iris asked sitting up leaning on the arm rest.

"Nothing, gosh, you are very moody these days." Garm leaned back.

**Chapter 15; 4 Months Later**

"Anakin, it's your turn today." Padme said caught between waking up and sleeping. They were now alternating on when to go and soothe Luke and Leia.

"Let them cry. They need to learn to soothe each other." Anakin said tossing in bed so he was sleeping on his stomach. "Plus, in case you forgot, today I have to go and meet the sith. Expect a lot of crying since they will feel me vanish in the force." Anakin muttered falling back to sleep.

Padme lay awake. She was concerned for her husband who was going to embark on a suicide mission that day, not to mention her babies are crying and she knows that they need to learn to soothe each other.

"Nope can't do it." Padme got out of bed and walked to the door. Anakin used the force and closed it.

"No, you can do it. They will stop crying soon enough and you can get back to sleep." As Anakin said this, Padme heard the crying go quieter. She got back in bed and instantly fell asleep. With Anakin being scared about his nightmares, he arranged with Colonel Iris Bel Iblis that her son would be on watch here. She claimed he was very good at defending and stealth and he is better than any Jedi master.

"Mom, are you alright?" Jag asked stepping towards his mother who had just thrown up over a ledge.

"Yes, I think I just ate some bad food." Iris said. She knew that wasn't true, because for four months she had been throwing up a lot. Iris even considered the possibility she was pregnant, but she couldn't feel it through the force. Iris decided just to be safe and was careful about what she drank and ate.

"Are you sure? I won't want you to go and fight someone while being sick." Jag said filling worry through the force.

"Jag, I said I was fine. Now go back to bed. In case you don't remember, you have your first mission tomorrow." Iris turned around. "Come on." Jag walked with her to the couch where they sat and meditated. Iris was trying to see into the future, she felt Jag's presence flicker and then she realized hers was missing in the force as well.

"Mom!" Jag said a little loudly. "I can hide your presence in the force too! I have been practicing it." Jag sounded very proud of himself.

"Yes, I noticed. Now, I am going to bed. I expect you to as well." Iris got up and walked into her room. As Iris fell asleep, she saw herself and Skywalker dueling Palpatine. Palpatine just scored a hit on her and sent her flying through four walls. As she was there, she heard her voice scream Jag. Iris woke up to daylight sweating. She just had a horrible nightmare.

"Iris, what's wrong" Garm asked running to her side. Iris felt sick again and leaned over and threw up again. "Alright, you aren't healthy enough for this." Garm said combing her hair back. Iris couldn't speak but she managed to get a few words out.

"I'm. Fine." She said through gritted teeth breathing hard. "I just, need to, wake up, I had a nightmare and some people have nightmares that when they wake up, they feel sick." Iris hopped out of bed and went into the refresher. When she came out in her training uniform, she saw that everything was clean and her utility belt was on the bed with her lightsaber hooked on the belt loop. Iris put it on and walked out to see Garm sitting and watching the Holonet with Jag behind him doing some last drills.

"Hi mom!" Jag said with a helmet that wouldn't allow him to see.

"Show off." Garm whispered making all three laughs. "So, I will be taking the two of you down to the port where we will say our goodbyes and then I will be left here alone." Garm said.

"Don't worry dad. I am sure mom will only be gone for three days." Jag was still going through, what looked like a battle droid swarm drill.

"Alright Jag, that's enough. Go and get your actual lightsaber. It has a violet blade; I knew you wanted an authentic one, so now you have it." Iris said leaning on the door jam. Jag threw off his helmet and sliced the training ball in two.

"Seriously!" He said very loud. He jumped over the couch, landed in a roll and ran to his room. "Awesome!" He brought out a new lightsaber. "I thought I would have to build one." Jag observed.

"You did. I set you in a chair one day and you assembled it in our sleep." Iris said smiling. "Now, let's go. The sooner this is over the better." Iris walked out and hopped into the driving seat. After she saw that everyone was in she lifted off and zoomed toward the hanger.

Padme got up at the same time as Anakin. They were silent as they loaded Luke and Leia into the speeder and took off for the hanger.

"So, you promise to not come to Raxus?" Anakin asked landing the speeder in the hanger.

"I can't promise you that, you know that." Padme said looking into his eyes.

"Fine," Anakin hopped out of the speeder and leaned on the door looking for Iris. He saw her speeder come around and land elegantly.

"Hey Skywalker." Iris said jumping out of the speeder. "You ready to foil a Sith's plans?" she asked.

"Yes." Anakin turned and kissed Padme on the fore head and saw Jag walking with his mother over.

"Hello Mr. Skywalker" He said bowing his head.

"Now Jag." he crouched down to be a little level with the boy. "You promise to take care of Luke and Leia?" Anakin asked.

"Yes sir, with all of my power." Jag said. He saw the Senator and bowed as well.

"Come on in Jag," Padme said now in the driving side. Jag smiled and walked over there. He stopped and turned around. He ran to where his mother was.

"Be careful Mom," he lowered his voice. "I love dad in all but let's just say, he doesn't know how to have fun like you." Jag said. Iris laughed and hugged him.

"You be a good boy for Senator Amidala, I don't want her to complain about you, now go on." Iris pushed the boy toward the speeder. Iris turned and walked into the cruiser that she would be taking to Raxus. She saw Garm's speeder pull away and fly off in the distant. She started to feel sick again; she calmed herself. Anakin came in and watched as his wife's speeder pulled away.

"Alright Iris. Let's go to Raxus." Anakin lifted the craft off and Iris was at the nav. computer setting a course for the planet.

"Alright, I got the fastest ship that could get to Raxus. We now have one standard hour; I recommended shutting down in the force now so Pal-, he doesn't realize that you are leaving too." Iris had a quick save there.

"There is something that you aren't telling me." Anakin said. Iris shut down in the force so he couldn't read her.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." She had a blank expression and her voice sounded as if she wasn't hiding a thing. Iris got up and left the cockpit.

**Chapter 16; the Hunt Begins**

"Alright, you can come back up now. We are coming out of hyperspace." Anakin said over the intercom that stretched throughout the ship. Iris came up and sat at the copilot's seat.

"You ready for this Skywalker?" Iris asked strapping in for the landing.

"You won't need to strap in, I can land anything nice and smoothly." Anakin said.

"Yeah, that isn't what I heard," Iris said holding on to the chair as Anakin entered the atmosphere. He rolled his eyes and brought the ship to a landing. Iris felt his presence vanish in the force so now the two of them were concealed. "Now, with our presences hidden, we have the advantage." Iris unstrapped and went to the landing platform. "Stay in the shadows."

Iris walked into a room that looked as if it could be a place where the Separatists Senators met.

"Ah, nifty trick Colonel." Said a shaky old man's voice.

"Hello Palpatine, wherever you are hiding." Iris' tone hinted amusement and she ignited her lightsaber and turned around in time to deflect force lightning back at Palpatine. She made it feel like the pain was being inflicted back when it really wasn't. The lightning stopped and Palpatine staggered back in pain. He looked at her and ignited his red lightsaber. He lunged.

"Now!" Iris did a flip upward and Skywalker came in her place to duel with Palpatine. Iris dropped and rolled to where Palpatine was. She entered the duel landing five 'hits' on Palpatine's legs. He dropped to the floor and force shoved Anakin out of the way. His lightsaber was on the other side of the room and Skywalker was sailing through a door that was slammed shut as he passed through.

"Coward." Iris spat to him. The two dueled, Iris using her acrobatic skills to avoid a hit. She used her lightsaber to leave burns all along Palpatine. The two dueled ferociously before Palpatine kicked her legs out from under her. Iris slammed onto the floor and rolled away from the Sith.

"I would be worried about your son if I were you. If you have any sense of time, you would have realized that you have been dueling me for Several Hours. Your hyperspace jump actually lasted Six hours. And you never even noticed." Palpatine sneered.

Iris was enraged and leapt toward Palpatine. As she lunged Anakin broke through the door and summoned his lightsaber. Palpatine acted quickly and force shoved Iris through four walls. Iris went unconscious. What felt like minutes later Iris woke up? Her head was throbbing and then she felt it. Her son vanished in the force, and then when she dug further, she felt Skywalker's twins vanish as well. Iris got up and used the force to propel herself through the holes and saw Anakin and Palpatine locked in lightsaber combat. Anakin kicked Palpatine to his knees and cut of his head.

Iris ran over to him, his eyes looked yellow.

"Skywalker, snap out of it." Iris knew he was wavering.

"He sent people to kill my children and they died. I felt Jag die first and then I felt Luke's presence vanish, and then Leia's." Anakin dropped to his knees and he fell through a hole and it closed back up again.

"Skywalker!" Iris dug her lightsaber into the hole and it stopped halfway through. She felt a presence coming near.

"Where's Anakin?" Iris turned and saw Senator Padme Amidala standing there.

"He dropped through." Iris said. She bent down and sat. "I am so sorry." Iris said.

"I felt something, it felt as if Leia and Luke-" Padme choked on the last word.

"Yes, you felt their presence disappear. I am so sorry my son was of no help to you." Padme sat down next to her.

"Is Jag." Padme couldn't say the last word.

"Yes, his presence vanished first."Iris told her.

"I don't think any Jedi could have stopped that. I saw him practicing, he was better than most Jedi I have seen." Padme said.

"Yes, I am very proud of his accomplishments." Iris looked up. She knew now, she knew what has been troubling her, the answers that she had been seeking. They were answered.

**Chapter 17; Tragedy Happens in War**

Iris was sitting there next to Senator Amidala.

"Why don't you cut a hole in the floor?" Padme asked.

"Tried that; with little success." Iris replied.

"Well." Padme got up unsteadily. "Looks like we'll have to find him the hard way." Padme said. "Are you coming?" She asked. Iris looked down.

"Yes" Iris got up and followed, limping slightly since her leg still hurt from the impact on the wall.

"Oh my gosh!" Padme saw the huge hole.

"Yeah, walls hurt." Iris rubbed her aching back.

Iris and Padme walked through many corridors, they were in a maze that seemed to never end. All of the walls were made out of some type of metal that Iris' blade couldn't cut through. Iris was getting very irritated, when they approached another dead end.

"Ughh" Iris shouted and punched the wall. It crumbled down and Iris saw a hidden corridor emerge.

"Good idea." Padme said stepping through. Iris stooped her.

"Wait, there are security fields around, since they didn't detect the wall collapsing, they will detect something when we step through. So, allow me." Iris did a roll into through the hole and red light beams became visible. Iris went around the light beams because she knew that they would either sound an alarm, or cut a limb off. When Iris got out she looked around.

"I'll go look for a switch to turn the beams off." Iris went into the corridor and was met with many droids who were firing at her. She ignited her emerald green blade and batted the bolts. She saw the switch and made her way for it; slicing tens of droids in half as she went. When she finally got them all she flipped the switch and collapsed. She heard Padme coming through and tried to pull herself together before she came around the corner.

"Iris." She ran over to where Iris lay on the floor. "Are you alright?" Iris' eyes were closed; she was in healing all of her wounds. "Iris." Padme said louder causing Iris to open her eyes.

"Yes, I'm fine." Iris got up and staggered a bit. "Just worn down. Come on, Skywalker opened his presence in the force again." Iris led the way to a basement where a door blocked their path. Iris knocked the door down and walked through. Anakin Skywalker lay there on the floor and he seemed to be waking up.

"Ani!" Padme ran over to where he was laying.

"Sleeping in a time like this Skywalker? Tiss tiss." Iris joked. Anakin groaned getting up.

"Very funny. Padme. What are you doing here?" He asked hugging her.

"I couldn't stand the suspense. You two were gone for two days." Padme kissed his forehead the helped him up.

"Fine, how do we get out of here?" Both of them looked to Iris.

"What?" Iris asked. She finally got it. "Well, we could exit the way we came in, though by now droids would be flooding the corridors." Iris shut the door. "That will hold them for a little while, now, the ceiling is very high and a lightsaber can't cut through the walls. I suggest looking around the place to find a door." Iris started walking around the vast room. "Found one." Iris kicked it down and led the Skywalkers out.

"Well, look at this. This passage leads to our ship." Anakin said limping at the door. He took out his lightsaber to cut through and nothing worked. "That's odd."

"What part of lightsabers won't be able to cut through the walls didn't you understand?" Iris asked stepping forward. She kicked the door and it shattered. "That's how you do it." She said walking through the door.

Iris saw their ship on the other side of the platform.

"Too many droids, there's no way we could get through uninjured." Anakin noticed.

"I'll create a distraction." Iris stepped forward but Anakin pulled her back. "What?" she hissed.

"No, there is another way. Just let me think." Anakin said.

"I would if we had a couple of years to spare" Iris said, she heard Padme stifle a laugh.

"Very funny. Do you have a grenade?" He asked. Iris got one off of her belt. Anakin turned it on and used the force to send it far away from there where it could cause a distraction.

"This will never work" Iris told him.

"Go!" He told them and Iris used the force to propel herself to the ship where she used the force to topple the wreckage on top of a majority of the droids. Anakin and Padme passed just as the droids turned to see them. Iris followed them onto the ship.

"We're all set Skywalker." Iris shouted closing the hatch. She felt the ship take off and made her way to the cargo bay. She needed time to heal, Palpatine was dead. _And so is my son._ She thought. Iris almost broke down, but there was still a small chance that Jag was able to conceal his and the babies presences in the force. Iris tried to reach out to him but there was nothing there. She decided to reach for Garm; his presence that she detected was warm and happy. _He must not know about Jag._ Iris shook Jag and Garm out of her mind.

"Are you all right?" Iris heard the Senator say.

"Yes," Iris was sitting on the floor looking at a blank wall. She saw, in her peripheral vision, Padme sitting down next to her.

"Are you sure that they are dead? Jag told me that he was learning how to conceal other people's presence in the force. Maybe he did that." Padme said. Iris could tell she was in denial.

"There is a chance. But, I know my sons limits. There is no way he could have held out this long." Iris said. "I would love to think that he has, but. There is just no way." Iris put her head down a little.

"I am worried about Anakin. He seems heavily angered. His eyes aren't the same." Padme said starring at the blank wall like Iris.

"He wavered between the light and dark sides. His eyes might not ever be the same. Usually, people who have gone through what he is going through will be hardened and more shut off with those close to him. Eventually he will open up, but not right away. However, if Jag really did conceal all three presences, then he will be back to normal." Iris spoke with experience; she went through what Skywalker is going through, just not as bad.

"At least this war is now over." the two sighed.

"Well, I apologize again Senator Amidala." Iris said. She cost the poor woman her two children.

"Please, call me Padme, and Jag was more kid friendly than any other guard that could have been in his place." Padme answered.

Iris and Padme just sat there for what felt like hours. Iris had her eyes closed most of the time since she was in a heeling trance. When she snapped out of it she drew her knees to her chest and just stared at nothingness. She would return to her husband, and live without her little boy.

"Alright, we are at Coruscant." Anakin said over the comm. "Iris, your husband is waiting down at the hatch," Iris got up. She felt through the force and sensed that Garm was happy, as if he still didn't know the grim news.

Then Iris felt it. Jag was alive, his presence flooding through her and then she saw Padmé's face flood with relief as she felt her twins come back to her. The ship landed softly and Iris ran down the ramp and into Garm's arms. Iris just hugged him, she didn't care anymore, her son was alive and she didn't have to live with the guilt of being the reason the Skywalker's twins being dead.

"I missed you." Garm whispered into her ear. Iris thought that now was the best time.

"I'm dying" She whispered into his ear.

**Chapter 17; Home Sweet Home**

"Don't show it on your face." She added. When the two finally stopped hugging he looked at her.

"Jag is at the Skywalkers, after they get back to their apartment, he'll come back home. I need to ask you one thing. Give our son back his child hood, make him five. I know, he's six. But I want him to be five again." Garm asked. Iris nodded and the two walked to the speeder. Iris sat in the passenger's side.

"So, now we know what that mystery room was about." Iris felt the pain flood through her. The meditation to heal her injuries didn't work. "I am finally feeling the pain that Palpatine put me through. Oh, that reminds me; when you go into the Senate, show this and declare a vote for a new Chancellor." Iris handed him a tape.

"How did you get this?" He asked.

"I have my ways; I just wanted to know why Palpatine was clouding my future, what would have happened if I knew I was pregnant four months ago?" Iris asked the rhetorical question staring out at the cities that were in the big planet.

"Well, it doesn't matter now, so what injuries are suffering from at this moment?"

"Well, I have a lightsaber wound here on my shoulder, then I have a horrible headache from when Palpatine knocked my legs out from underneath me, and my back aches from being shoved through four walls, and my leg hurts very badly. But other than that; I am fine. Well I did collapse after destroying a few droids, but I wasn't actually injured." Iris' tone betrayed everything she was feeling.

"Well, when we get home, you can go to sleep and rest. I want no force healing, last time it left you emotionally drained." Garm instructed her.

"Alright." Iris just leaned back in the seat and watched as Garm took his time getting to their apartment. "About time!" Iris said hopping out of the speeder.

"Always in hurry." Garm watched as Iris lay down on the sofa and closed her eyes. It was obvious that she instantly fell asleep.

Padme ran to the cockpit to see Anakin standing waiting for her. The two hugged.

"I thought that they were dead." Padme exhaled in relief. "Come on, Jag is waiting there for us to come so he can go and see his mother." Padme stopped hugging Anakin, and the two exited the ship. When they got to their speeder Anakin set full speed for their apartment.

Anakin hopped out of the speeder and saw Jag sitting on the floor playing with two infants. He smiled and ran to where they were. Jag turned around and saw them.

"I'm sorry if I made you concerned for them. Palpatine needed to believe that his job succeeded." Jag said looking scared when he saw Anakin's eyes.

"Thank you Jag, I owe you everything." Anakin said picking up Luke and Leia.

"I am happy to help." He bowed.

"I'll walk you back home." Anakin said handing the twins over to Padme who seemed all too happy to hold them in her hands.

"Thank you." Jag and Anakin walked down two levels to where he lived. Anakin buzzed the door and Garm answered.

"Senator, I return your gifted son back to you." Anakin said smiling and Jag was just beaming.

"Thank you General. Jag be quiet your mother is resting." Garm looked to Skywalker. "Thank you for making sure Iris returned alive, she is too reckless."

"I agree, she wanted to create a distraction with thousands of droids." Anakin bid the Senator good bye and made his way back to his home. He was thinking about another surprise for Padme, perhaps her parents and sister visiting would be perfect.

**CHAPTER 18; The Ending**

"Jag," Garm said closing the door. "You should go to the refresher, you smell like you haven't cleaned in days." Garm said to his young son.

"Okay." Jag walked into his room. Garm just sat down on the chair that was next to the sofa where Iris was in deep sleep. He lightly stroked her hair, he knew that she must be in pain; he knew this because she was actually listening to him. Iris stirred and Garm saw her eyes open.

"How long was I asleep for?" She asked.

"Thirty minutes, you haven't slept in two days; I am not sure that thirty minutes will cut it." He said. Iris sat up and Garm moved to go and sit next to her.

"Where's Jag?" She asked looking around.

"He is in the refresher, he smelt horrible." Garm said.

"I'm sure he smells better than me." Iris said getting up. "I'm going to the refresher too." Iris walked away. Garm sat alone on the sofa. He leaned back and turned on the Holonet. He bolted upright.

_Havoc has broken out on Coruscant, news has just come to sight that the Chancellor is missing. A hunt is being made and an emergency Senate meeting has been called. Any Senator watching this should head out for the complex now. The fact that the one man who could have stopped this war, is missing, just makes matters for the Senate even harder. With Colonel Bel Iblis just returning from arrangements for meeting the true leader of the Separatists Army, makes this all the more disturbing. The Chancellor was last seen the day before The Colonel was due to leave. Rumors are spreading that He accompanied the Colonel, but we are waiting for verification from her._

Garm got up and ran to the Veranda. He headed for the Senate complex and saw Padmé's speeder leaving as well. When Garm got there he heard the Senate in an uproar. He took his place in a Podium and steered so his came into view. He checked his pocket and made sure that the tape was still there.

"Members of the Senate. I have all the answers for us on this tape." He held up the piece of memory chip and slipped it into the holoprojector. The entire Senate was silent, as Garm controlled the clip he fast forwarded to where Iris walked in on a hooded figure.

_Iris walked into a room that looked as if it could be a place where the Separatists Senators met. She looked around and spotted the Guy in the cloak._

Garm watched waiting for the part where they would fight; he knew that he would have to fast forward through many parts since the duel was about three hours long.

_"Nifty trick Colonel" The hooded figure said._

_"Hello Palpatine." Iris turned and ignited her lightsaber in time to block bolts of sith lightning that was coming for her. The hooded figure fell to the floor and his hood came off._

Many gasps went around. Garm watched as his wife took a horrible beating along with Skywalker. He saw Iris being pelted through four duracrete walls and he decided to stop the recording right then and there.

"So you see. Palpatine has been behind this entire war, he was responsible for the deaths of many people, and more importantly. He was responsible for the attacks on this Senate, and he is not missing. He is dead on the planet Raxus." Garm moved his podium back into place.

"This is an outrage!" One Senator said moving his podium in front of everyone. "How do we know that this isn't fake?" He asked. Garm heard a voice in his head.

"_Tell him he sounds like he is in denial, take it from there" _The voice told him, Garm realized it was Iris.

"Senator, you sound as if you are in denial, as if, you cannot believe that the man that you entrusted the safety of your planet, in has completely betrayed you." Garm moved his podium back into view.

"You are correct Senator, if he is truly dead, then we all should remember the good that he did, and not count the bad." He looked down.

"I am sorry, I cannot do that. Palpatine has cost the Republic too much. He has done no good. Any good he has done to correct the wrong, was just a ploy. I say we all should be thankful for his death and then move on to find someone who can correct this war." As Garm finished he was met with an uproar of applause.

"But, who could run? We don't know where to start?" Another Senator implored moving forward.

"Well, we could all submit one other Senator that we think should run we take the top three and then if they all want to run, then, we do our vote." Garm answered feeling his idea was a good one.

"Yes we should do that" A few Senators agreed. The Senators all put down one Senator that they would like to have as Chancellor. Garm himself put down Senator Organa; he was indeed most deserving and he should have been elected when he went against Palpatine.

"Now, this droid unit will tally the votes and the top three Senators, should they want to, will run for Chancellor. This droid will take a few hours, so we will have a recess." The speaker man said. Garm moved his podium back and got the disk back and slipped it in his pocket. He was met to many people from the pres. as he walked down to his speeder.

"Senator Iblis, do you think that based off of everything that you said in there, that the Senate would have voted for you to run for Chancellor?" Garm just ignored all the questions and set off for his apartment. He noticed that he was being followed.

"Great" he whispered to himself. As he landed on his Veranda, he saw the speeders stopping a perfect distant away so they can get their information without actually invading his personnel space.

"Well, if it isn't Mr. Famous returning from his Senate meeting." Iris said lying on her side on the couch watching the Holonet. "I saw the Senate meeting from here and even inside of your nose as those reporters followed you. They really need to work on their angles." Iris sat up so that her husband could sit next to her.

"Good one, where is Jag?" He asked sitting down on the empty space to the left of his wife.

"He is in his room, I turned him back to five and he is searching for clothes that fit. He and I quote, said "Mom!" when I tried to help him find his clothes." Iris said laughing a bit. "Oh, and he doesn't know yet, I figured that we should tell him together." Iris leaned on Garm's shoulder.

Iris saw Jag's door open a bit. "Mom, can you help me find my clothes?" he asked.

"Are you sure? What happened to being a big boy, and being able to do things on my own?" Iris asked with a humorous tone.

"Mom?" Jag said in a whiny voice.

"Alright, alright, I'm coming." Iris got up and walked through Jag's door and into his room.

"Jag, what happened to keeping your clean room?" Iris asked looking around at the messy room that his son was in. "I can't even see the floor." Iris sounded a little exasperated.

"Well, I was older then," Jag said smiling a little and sawing in his place.

"These are going to be a long three years." Iris said and started looking for clothes that could fit her son. "What about this?" Iris was crouched and was holding a pair of shorts.

"No, it is too cold out mom!" Jag let the last word carry out for a few seconds.

"Okay, okay. Now, what is it that you want to wear?" She asked rocking a little on her toes.

"Well, I want to wear something that feels comfy." Jag said jumping onto his bed.

"Alright, let me see what I can do with that." Iris shifted through the layers of stuff on the floor. "I found something!" Iris said.

"What!" Jag asked.

"The floor." Iris' tone was one that sounded annoyed. Jag laughed.

"That wasn't what I meant mom!" Jag said smiling.

"Jag, start looking too." Iris ordered. She kept sifting through the junk. "Alright, how about this." Iris held up a shirt that was long sleeved and made of the finest fabrics. "And, I got the matching pants to go with it." Iris held up the corresponding pants to go with it.

"Okay." Jag got it and put them on.

"Good, now clean up your room." Iris said getting up a little unsteadily.

"Aw." Jag said holding the word out very long. "Do I have to mommy? Can't I come out and watch Holo networks?" Jag asked giving the most adorable face he could muster. Iris thought she must be going soft because she was tempted to say okay.

"No, well, only for a few minutes, and then you can have your father come in, and help you." Iris gave in and walked out with her son, to the living chamber.

"Well, well. Come here Jag." Garm got up and looked at his son. "How old do you feel?"

"Five" Jag held up four fingers and that made Iris and Garm laugh.

"Five fingers Jag not four." Iris told him sitting down next to Garm.

"Oh," Jag said putting five fingers up. He jumped onto the two's laps. Garm looked to Iris, she gave him the alright sign.

"So, Jag." Iris started stroking his brown hair. "What would you say if we told you that you are going to have a little brother or sister?" Iris asked. She figured that now would be the best time to tell him.

"What do you mean?" He asked sitting upright.

"She means that you are going to be an older brother Jag." Garm said, knowing that telling him straight out was the best way to do it.

"Ewwww." Jag said rolling off of his mother and father's laps. When he said that Iris and Garm looked at each other.

"Garm, did you?" Iris started to ask but was interrupted.

"No, did-"

"No!" Iris said. She stared at him in a 'take him and talk to him' way

"Okay, come on Jag." Garm got up and pulled Jag up and dragged him to his room.

Iris leaned back and started laughing; she stopped when she finally felt some one watching her. She got the blaster hidden underneath the sofa, rolled aimed and fired at the speeder, landing the shot at the device as to warn the person to back off. Iris looked closer to see that it was the pres again. She sat back down and watched a Holodrama, she never liked them, but they were the only thing to watch.

Padme was laying on her sofa with Luke and Leia sleeping on her. Anakin was sleeping, Padme knew how exhausted he must be, she had come back from the Senate almost 30 minutes ago and had to return soon. She felt Luke waking up and Padme picked him and Leia up so she could be upright. Leia was still sleeping so Padme made sure she was still in the same position just on the couch.

"Threepio, go get me something to give Luke." Padme asked/told the golden droid. The droid returned with some of that white milk that infants had to drink. She fed it to Luke and then set him on the floor to play with his toys. Leia turned on the Holonet and saw the apartment complex that she lived in. It looked to her, like their cameras were fixed on the apartment two floors beneath hers. She realized that they were watching the Bel Iblis apartment.

"Why can't the press ever leave people alone?" Padme asked the question out loud; sadly it was loud enough and woke up Leia. She wailed at being woken up, and Padme picked her up and held her. She didn't even have to ask 3PO because the droid had already brought Leia something to soothe her. "Thank you, threepio." Padme told the droid.

"My pleasure Miss Padme" The droid replied stiffly walking back, the shine of the sun reflecting off of his gold surface.

Padme put Leia on the floor after she finished. Padme sat back and closed her eyes; she waited for Anakin to wake as she sat there. When she finally heard movement she opened her eyes. Iris glanced at a chrono and got up.

"I need to go back to the Senate, I'll be back." Padme got up and walked over to the Veranda. She took off in the speeder wanting to go back to the seclusion of her apartment.

"Jag, you understand right?" Garm had just explained everything to his five year old son; he felt a little sicken by it.

"Yes, I won't even bring it up again, not till I am older any." Jag said looking down. "Now, we can start cleaning my room!" Jag said.

"No, actually, I have to go, the Senate meeting should be starting soon. You, have to stay and clean this mess up." Garm got up and walked out of the cluttered room.

"How'd it go?" Iris asked she was leaning back.

"Are you alright, you look in pain?" Garm asked also noting her expression.

"It's just my leg, I-"Iris started.

"Let me help." He cut her off.

Garm walked over and sat on the floor.

"Pop my leg, don't worry, you will know how." Iris told him straightening up.

"Iris, no." Garm sighed looking up at her. "Fine." He took her leg and jerked the heel upward whiled holding her knee. He heard a pop and winced. He looked and saw Iris in pain.

"Now you know why I said no." Garm laughed getting up. "Now I have to leave, take it easy." He got up and left through the Veranda on his speeder.

As Garm sped off toward the Senate complex, he spotted the normal press vehicles watching everyone coming in. Garm walked back to his podium

"Silence!" That was the first thing that Garm heard. He looked around and saw that everyone was there. "We have gotten three nominees based on past debates. We have Giddean Danu, of Kaut and the Kaut sector."

Rumbles of applause as the Senator came forward and accepted his running.

"Nee Alvar, of Lorrd and Kunz Sector." More applause came and the human female accepted the chance for running. "And lastly, we have Garm Bel Iblis, of Corellia, and the Corellian Sector."

THE END


End file.
